


Your Voice is a Song I Know so Well

by polymathic_dragon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Falling In Love, Figrid - Freeform, Fluff, Minor Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Minor Kíli/Tauriel, POV Female Character, Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Build, temporary disability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polymathic_dragon/pseuds/polymathic_dragon
Summary: As the daughter of the newly appointed Lord of Dale, Sigrid is doing her best to move forward after the Battle of Five Armies and help out where she can. When Tauriel asks for her help with the Crown Prince of Erebor, who lays asleep on his deathbed, Sigrid can’t find a reason to say no. Afterall Fili did save her and her siblings from orcs and rebuilding ties with Erebor is important to Dale’s survival. But as weeks pass and he still shows little progress she wonders if her consistent support and care has become less about allies and more about her heart wanting the bluest eyes she has ever seen to open once again.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I last posted a fic and this is my first multi-chapter! The story was inspired completely by the song Warrior by Chloe x Halle. I hope you enjoy!

Being a warrior had never been something Sigrid had aspired to. Nor had she ever expected she needed to be one. Then the Battle of Five Armies happened, or so it had been named since. She hadn’t really even fought in it per se, but it settled a strength in her to protect the people she loved and cared for. The battle had been worse than expected. Despite the victory falling to the heroes, and Azog and his army of evil and destruction being defeated, it wasn’t without heavy losses. Thorin and his sister-sons were, for a short time, counted among them. Their injuries were grievous and for many nights no one was really sure if they would make it at all. Sigrid had been saddened to hear about the news from her father, who had thankfully survived and now led their people as the new Lord of Dale. 

With the heavy death toll and injuries to almost everyone as well as the loss of any suitable place for anyone to seek shelter, be it the Men of Dale or the Dwarves of Erebor, focus turned to only what was most important — caring for the injured, burying the dead, finding food, and rebuilding shelter. In this endeavor all old feuds were put aside, for Dale needed Erebor as much as Erebor needed Dale, and everyone’s help was crucial. Prosperity and peace would be the only thing that would make all this loss even conscionable. 

The fighting over gold seemed like a distant past as Dain oversaw the delivery of payments seamlessly and without hesitation to both men and elves. He acted in Thorin’s stead as his cousin lay on his deathbed in a healing tent somewhere on the battlefield. During this time Sigrid found herself helping wherever she could. While she would’ve gladly helped rebuild, she had not the speed or strength to match the dwarves. She had been bouncing between helping in the kitchens to serve everyone, rotating child care, as well as working at night long after everyone had gone to bed to create blankets and clothing for those who needed it as winter was fast approaching. 

However one moment, about a week after the battle, changed everything. Sigrid had been desperately cleaning out the kitchen in the Lord’s manor, hoping to make it usable, when Tauriel pulled her along to the healing tents with her. Tauriel had stayed in Dale, not only because of her banishment from Mirkwood, but also because she confessed to Sigrid that she cared greatly for the dwarf she had healed in Laketown. Tauriel and Sigrid had stayed close since they had met in Laketown and Sigrid had insisted Tauriel stay with them at her house, something Bard had happily agreed to. 

When Tauriel suggested it, Sigrid was unsure about helping with the healing. But Tauriel had all but insisted. Sigrid had little to no knowledge of medicine other than the basics of cleaning and bandaging a cut and a few tonics and herbs for colds and coughs that had been prevalent in Laketown. She did have a very good skill at stitching though, she voiced, as Tauriel held her hand and guided her through the tents. 

The smell among the healing tents was overpowering. They kept close to each other and stayed out of the way until they reached a large tent in the middle. A dwarf was guarding the entrance. Sigrid had seen him come out of the toilet in Laketown but she didn’t know his name. He was hard to forget as the only dwarf she had ever seen with a shaved and tattooed head. He nodded at Tauriel and eyed Sigrid but said nothing else as they made their way inside. Despite the cold temperature outside, the thick fabric of the tent kept out most of the cold and the wind. The main room had a table covered in various medical items as well as multiple water basins and a few chairs scattered around. Off the main area there were three makeshift rooms it seemed, each one with a curtain. 

Sigrid shifted nervously. She had thought Tauriel was just bringing her to visit Kili but it seemed like maybe there were others. And she guessed that if this was where Kili was staying and it was guarded, and if the others were still alive, that this must be the royal tent. Sigrid suddenly realized she didn’t know exactly what had happened to Kili’s brother, Fili. She felt badly that she hadn’t really thought of him despite how much he had done for them during Smaug’s attack. And she vaguely remembered their uncle, who was leader of the group, though he had stayed for far less time. 

Sigrid began to get a knot in her stomach at the idea that the sweet dwarf with the bluest eyes she’d ever seen was dead. She hoped not but still, even the idea that he had almost died. She hoped maybe his injuries were minor. Tauriel steered her towards the first room on the left and pulled back the curtain just slightly. 

“Kili,” Tauriel whispered. Sigrid saw the brown-haired dwarf that had laid on her kitchen table. His coloring was poor but his breathing seemed mostly stable. Tauriel let the fabric fall back in place. “Stab wound in the chest is the main focus. However his other injuries, though minor, have made everything more difficult.” 

“King Thorin lies just there,” she pointed at the farthest room, “I do not know the extent of his injuries but they seem quite severe.” Bilbo emerged from behind the flap Sigrid was staring at, carrying a bowl and some rags. He looked tired and a bit unfocused. He caught sight of the two of them and smiled, setting down the bowl on the table. 

He came closer and spoke in hushed tones, “Wonderful to see you Lady Sigrid. I’m afraid we’ve been very busy here without the chance to come visit you and your father. Please give him my regards.” 

Sigrid nodded, “Please, Master Bilbo do not worry as you are clearly needed here. And please, just call me Sigrid. There is too much to be done to worry about titles.” 

“I do hope you have come to visit Fili. He’s of course well taken care of and doted upon by the company, but with everyone so busy I do worry he isn’t getting some of the attention he needs to get better. Loneliness can kill you just as well as an injury.” 

Sigrid bit her lip. 

Tauriel chimed in, “That's actually why I brought her along. She can come with me whenever I come by, if she wants of course.” 

“That sounds wonderful. Please don’t feel obligated Sigrid, especially if you have other areas you are needed in, but it would be greatly appreciated,” with that Bilbo went back to what he was doing and soon was gone again from sight and back into Thorin’s room. 

Sigrid saddened at the idea of Fili not having anyone to just sit with him. She was sure if Kili was awake they would be inseparable. 

“I apologize for assuming that you are ok with this. I just know you and Fili had spoken some in Laketown and you were the best person I could think of.” 

“No, of course. You don’t need to apologize. I was feeling rather like I wasn’t doing enough. It will be good to have something else. And maybe I can learn a bit more about medicine along the way.” 

Tauriel smiled and squeezed Sigrid’s shoulder. ‘This way’ she motioned and they headed towards the middle room and Tauriel pulled back the curtain. 

Sigrid covered her mouth at the sight, though made no noise. He was much paler than she had seen him and looked more grayish than Kili had. 

Tauriel spoke softly, “I overheard Oin, he said Fili’s injuries had been the worst and they had been positive that he would not survive. He’s been holding on but hasn’t made much improvement compared to the others.” 

Sigrid walked in and sat down softly in the chair already there. She tentatively reached out for his hand. It was cold and she noticed his breathing was shallow. Sigrid looked at Tauriel, “What are the major injuries?” she whispered. Though she doubted anything would wake him. 

“I’m not sure of the exact injuries but he was pierced through from back to front and then dropped from quite a height from which he sustained two broken legs and most likely a concussion.” Sigrid felt a bit faint at the idea of it all. She barely heard Tauriel continue, “The elvish healers did their best and now it is up to keeping everything clean and keeping him nourished.” 

Sigrid could barely process it all. She couldn’t see the wound Tauriel spoke of due to the thick blankets over him but she probably wouldn’t want to anyway. She looked at his face. Even asleep he looked in pain. His eyebrows were creased ever so slightly as if concentrating on something. Sigrid gently moved a stray hair from across his face. There was also a large bruise that took up part of his cheek and eye, most likely from the fall she assumed. She sighed and turned to find that Tauriel had left. Sigrid couldn’t remember if Tauriel had said anything but she probably hadn’t gone far. Sigrid took Fili’s hand more confidently in her own and squeezed gently. 

She felt nervous but she didn’t know why. Where did she start? Should she just talk? What should she tell him? Her brain seemed scattered. She finally figured it’d be best to just start a conversation. 

“Hi Fili, it’s me, Sigrid,” she whispered hesitantly. 

She leaned in a bit closer, unsure if he would be able to hear or not. She felt self-conscious but the walls were a thick enough fabric that she doubted anyone would hear her. 

“I don’t know if you remember my name specifically,” she continued, “but you came out of my toilet in Laketown. There hadn’t been much time for us to talk with your brother's injury and then the dragon. But I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for saving my siblings and I. You were very brave. And no doubt were very brave before and after that.” Sigrid faltered. She didn’t know what else to say. After all that was all she really knew about him. She didn’t really know what was going on with his family or Erebor or anything else. 

“Your family and friends are all very concerned about you...I’m concerned about you,” she finally added. 

And she was. Though she never really expected to see him again once they had left from the shores, the fact that she now was somehow reconnected with him, she realized that she wanted to know more about him. He seemed like a brave fighter but he also loved his brother fiercely and that’s something she could understand. She would’ve died for Tilda and Bain and almost did during the battle. She ran her thumb along the back of his hand absentmindedly. 

“I didn’t expect to run into you ever again honestly.” She kept talking. Why would she need to lie to him? And maybe just hearing a voice would help. She pressed on. “I’m sure I might have. Now that I’m the Lady of Dale and you are a prince. Maybe at trade negotiations or parties. Which hopefully may still happen, I certainly hope so. But they can’t happen if you don’t get better. Today seemed like an ordinary day, until Tauriel brought me here. And she said I was the best person to come and talk with you. I’m not sure why exactly. I don’t have much interesting to say. Nothing at least to say to a prince. I’m just a girl from Laketown.” 

She looked down at his face. He hadn’t moved at all. She sighed again and leaned back in the chair, her hand still holding his. Just then the fabric flap opened and Sigrid quickly pulled her hand away. The dwarf jumped a bit but dropped nothing he was holding.

“I’m sorry,” Sigrid stammered, standing up quickly. But the dwarf pushed her back into the seat. 

“Tauriel said she was bringing someone I just didn’t know you were already here. Mind helping me.” He didn’t wait for an answer and started to hand Sigrid a bowl with a spoon, “He will need to eat this, slowly though. We can’t have him tossing his ale. Do you feel comfortable with that?” 

Sigrid nodded. The dwarf went around the other side and gently propped Fili up just a bit with a pillow. But barely moved him otherwise. With that the dwarf was gone. She looked down at the bowl and smelled it. It looked like broth and at first smelled like broth. But the secondary smell had a much more medicinal quality. Probably something for pain. She scooted forward. She wasn’t entirely sure she did know what she was doing but she had fed Tilda as a baby and spoon fed both of her siblings when they were ill. She still wasn’t at a good angle to really make sure not to spill it on him completely so she set the bowl down and gently moved his arm. She then sat next to him on the bed, careful not to get too close or jostle him at all. She got a bit on the spoon and slowly poured a bit into his mouth. He surprisingly responded to it by swallowing but it was so subtle. 

She spent the next hour or so, slowly spooning the broth in. Careful to take her time and not rush. She was about halfway through the bowl when the dwarf from before returned. 

“That will probably do for now. Thank you.” He said taking the bowl back from her. He left briefly before returning to resettle the pillows. Sigrid shifted softly off the bed and back into the chair. Sigrid wasn’t sure what to do with herself as the dwarf fussed about over Fili. He eventually seems satisfied and motioned for her to follow. Once out into the main area she noticed Tauriel sitting at the table. 

“I appreciate your help today Lady Sigrid and for visiting our Fili. Will you be coming tomorrow?” 

“Of course” she said quickly. 

“Good!” He said “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” And with that he shooed them out. It was already late afternoon as they headed back to the house. 

“Who was that?” Sigrid asked

“His name is Oin, he is their healer. I’ve been told he doesn’t have good hearing. Though he seems to hear well enough when he wants.” Tauriel smiled. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good. That was good. It was a bit awkward. I didn’t know what to say.” 

Tauriel hummed. “Just speak about your day. It really could be anything.” 

They didn’t speak much more on it as they made their way back to the house. 

Sigrid started dinner in part of the kitchen that she had managed to clean, which included the stove and some counter. There wasn’t a table yet and they had been eating in the library where she had created a space for everyone to sleep. The rest of the house was in need of major repairs before they could move to other parts. Sigrid also felt uncomfortable being separated so soon. 

Tilda, though young, had been helping take care of other young children just nearby. It was a community effort for everyone, one that Sigrid helped with as much as she could as well. Bain usually was not too far away, either helping with supplies or running errands. Tilda and Bain were first to arrive home. Both had seemed to weather the battle well enough, other than waking from nightmares. Bard was late again that night and Bain and Tilda had already eaten when he finally arrived. They all settled into the room on blankets on the floor, eating the stew Sigrid had warmed up. There was still no market running, so this was the ration she had managed to get from the supplies the elves had brought. Even though they hadn’t ever had much in Laketown, she hoped one day to make biscuits or a pie at least. 

“How was your day?” Bard asked Sigrid after Tauriel had left to help guard Dale at night. Since she needed little sleep she felt it was the best use of her time and skills. Bain and Tilda were slowly settling into bed nearby.

“It was good. I helped with the children in the morning, served lunch, and then had been here trying to clean the kitchen when Tauriel asked for my help in the healing tents.”

“Oh? What did you do there?”

“Tauriel has been visiting Prince Kili and asked me to come with her. I ended up spending some time with Prince Fili.”

“So they still live?”

“Barely. I don’t believe any of them are awake and from looking at the princes, and Prince Fili especially, they are still at risk of not. Tauriel and the Dwarf healer, Oin I believe his name was, spoke about having someone else come to spend time with Prince Fili and Tauriel thought of me.”

“Do you know him?” Bard asked, clearly confused by the request.

“Not at all really. Though he did save us in Laketown when the Orcs and Smaug attacked.”

“Well, it’s good to hear they are alive at least, and hopefully make a full recovery. I’m glad that you are able to help, though I worry about you spreading yourself too thin.”

“I know, Da. I’ll make sure not to wear myself out.”

Even though Sigrid had promised to come back the next day, she figured it would only be for a few more days and she could handle that. She doubted they would need her hanging around for much longer, or at least she hoped that would be the case. She decided not to focus on Prince Fili’s health that night, instead Sigrid found herself thinking about possible things to talk to him about the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wrote the whole story in a wild two week time span back in May 2018 and am so excited that I finally am able to let it see the light of day. I hope to post at least two chapters a week - Wednesday evenings and Sunday mornings (United States Central Time).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential triggers: very brief discussion of Fili's wounds from battle and their care

Without realizing it, Sigrid found herself moving through her other responsibilities with determination to get to Fili as early in the day as possible. She wasn’t sure why exactly but she wanted to see him. After the awkwardness of the first day it seemed easier to fill the time. She’d always start by talking about her day and then tell him various updates about renovations or exciting events which occurred daily, if not hourly. Then sometimes if there was time she’d tell him stories of growing up or fairy tales she used to tell Tilda and Bain when they were younger. Oin began to give her a few more tasks here and there. The next two weeks after the battle went by quickly. Then three. And before she knew it it had been nearly a month. 

Fili had not woken in all this time, but his coloring had gotten better and his breathing less shallow. Though he still felt cold to the touch. Sigrid had finally seen the intense wound in his chest and it had almost been too much when Oin started to clean it. But she told herself she’d never be let back if she couldn’t handle a stitched up wound and a bit of ooze and blood. 

Honestly by the end of the month she had seen Fili’s entire body from the waist up. The first time Oin asked for her assistance she had felt her face flush. She had seen men without their shirts on as they worked but this seemed very different. First of all she was much closer and she was touching him as she helped Oin gently clean and bandage the wound. Another part of her also felt like it was a bit strange considering he was unconscious. 

His condition was improving, though slowly, but it had begun to get quite cold out as winter settled in. Oin decided they had all stabilized enough (and Kili and Thorin had both woken up) that they should move into the mountain. Renovations in Erebor had spent the majority of their effort in the medical ward and housing accommodations, so it would be fairly easy. 

Sigrid spent as much time as possible in the healing tents outside Dale in those last few days even as dwarves removed items around her. Fili would be the last to move before they took down the tent and she worried that she may never see him again. Or if she did it would be a very long time. Afterall, now that he would be at home and more of his kin would be arriving soon she wouldn’t be needed.

“You’ll be coming to visit him in the mountain I hope,” Oin had stated one afternoon. 

Sigrid hadn’t expected that and faltered, “Oh, um, of course. I’d love to, if that’s ok?” 

“Of course it’s ok, Lady Sigrid. I wouldn’t have anyone else taking care of him the way you have.” 

Sigrid blushed at that, “Of course I’ll come up.” 

It would be hard to convince her father that she could spend so much time away from Dale. As well as travel back and forth but she’d figure it out. After a month by his side, she felt determined to see this out. 

It turned out to be much simpler than she thought. Even before she could bring it up that evening to her father he handed her a letter he had received. King Thorin had heard how much Sigrid had helped and insisted she come to the mountain, and wrote Bard to tell him so. On top of that Tauriel also would be heading to the mountain regularly and had happily agreed to act as Sigrid’s guard. King Thorin had not been pleased to hear about Tauriel and Kili’s budding relationship, and he was not going to let her stay permanently at this point, but for now she could visit. Which had been more than Tauriel and Kili had hoped for or expected. King Thorin couldn’t deny her abilities as well as her knowledge of the area, even if she was an elf. 

Sigrid and Bard built a schedule that would accommodate the various demands on Sigrid’s time, as he worried adding traveling to Erebor would strain her further. He couldn’t deny that it would be helpful to have a trustworthy source to keep an eye and ear inside Erebor. Things had been going well enough with Dain in charge, and Thorin had acknowledged his actions, but there was still much to be discussed between Dale and Erebor and Bard wasn’t going to take any chances.

It was decided that every few days Sigrid would head up to Erebor. It wasn’t a far trip but given that they were fully entrenched in winter, and there was still a threat of danger, it became apparent Sigrid could not travel back and forth in the span of a day without risking being out at night. Thorin was kind enough to provide Tauriel and Sigrid a shared room. In this way they could travel in the morning, stay for a day and night, then travel back to Dale the following morning. 

In Erebor, Kili and Thorin had both been moved into their own rooms but Fili stayed in the medical ward in a private room. Sigrid spent time with him as always but also helped Oin organize and catalog supplies in the new facility.

A month and a half after the battle and two weeks after moving into Erebor Fili had still not woken up. His color was healthy (according to Oin) as was his breathing. And he had finally warmed up. There were no signs of infection, at least outwardly, and the large wound had begun to scar and swelling was completely gone. The only thing Oin wasn’t sure about was the concussion and the broken legs. Fili’s legs seemed to be healing well but Oin wouldn’t know until Fili tried to walk, if he could ever walk again. The thought of it made Sigrid’s stomach flip, to wake up after so long and find yourself unable to walk. From what she had begun to learn from Oin, Kili, and the other dwarves who spoke with her Fili was a fine warrior and was proficient in his weapons. She hoped he would be able to walk again if not for anything but having the chance to find some semblance of his previous life. Sigrid stayed late with Fili every night and only made it back to the room about half the time. Not that it really mattered as Tauriel was rarely there either as she spent her time with Kili in his room. At most, they saw each other when they arrived and left and sometimes for a meal. 

As Sigrid sat next to Fili one evening, the only light a single candle on the nightstand, she watched his breathing for what seemed like hours. She hadn’t talked in awhile, finding she was at a loss for words as she looked at his sleeping form. After a bit of hesitation she leaned forward. Sigrid always held his hand but had never touched anywhere else, other than when she helped Oin change his bandages. But she had always been curious about the scars on his arm. They were long since healed and not from the battle. There were a few long thin white scars that ran down his arm. Sigrid wondered if they were from another battle or from practice. Without thinking she reached out and gently ran her finger down one along his bicep. His muscles tensed and jumped under her touch and she pulled back, feeling her ears turning red. Sigrid cursed herself for being like that. It wasn’t appropriate, she chided herself. Sigrid rested her hand back on his hand and looked up at him. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, “You don’t even know I’m here let alone anything else that has happened. I shouldn’t have done that without your consent.” 

Sigrid sighed and squeezed his hand gently between hers, “Oh, Fili. I really wish you’d wake up. I’d love to know what you’re thinking. What you’re actually like.” 

She leaned back in her chair, one hand still wrapped in his. Someone had brought her a lovely plush chair to replace the wood one she had been using. It was much nicer for the long periods of sitting and for the times she would fall asleep. She leaned back into it and closed her eyes. 

Had she been any more asleep she wouldn’t have felt it. 

A small movement of his fingers. 

Considering she had held his hand for almost two months now any change felt huge. Sigrid immediately opened her eyes and scoured his face for any sign of him waking. She gently squeezed back. 

“Fili,” she said gently. “Fili, can you hear me?” 

He didn’t do much but his eyelids seemed to flutter a bit. Sigrid felt the tears at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill out. 

“Take your time Fili,” she encouraged, “I’m here and I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

She squeezed again gently. He seemed to have settled back to sleep but it was progress. She couldn’t wait to tell Oin. 

Sigrid eventually fell asleep but not leaning back in the chair. Instead she leaned forward on the bed, resting her head on the arm that held Fili’s hand. 

A gentle nudge of her shoulder woke Sigrid. She blinked and sat up to see Oin moving towards Fili. She remembered and nearly shouted. 

“Oin! Oin. He moved last night.” 

His eyes widened, “Really?” 

“Yes, yes!” Sigrid explained what happened. Though she left out the part about the scar on his arm. She didn’t know why but she still felt awkward about it and it wasn’t really a necessary addition. 

Ori was kind enough to send her father a raven as Sigrid decided to stay an extra day. She hated the idea of Fili waking without her there. However, it seemed like that early wake up had been a fluke. In the next 24 hours he didn't wake again. Oin promised he would alert Sigrid as soon as something happened. 

Tauriel and Sigrid made their way back to Dale. Sigrid found herself distracted from everything she was doing, thinking of the possibility of Fili finally waking up and trying to rein in her imagination of how it could go. All of it made her a bit nervous but also giddy at the same time. She found herself thinking about all the things she wanted to know about him. 

Sigrid tried not to be too eager to leave Dale again. Though the constant discussions with Tilda about princes and princesses made her wish to be there just a bit more. And if she were acting a bit more like a love sick teen than she should, then she wasn't going to tell anyone. She didn't really know how she felt about Fili, after all she'd not talked to him very much and the last month and a half wasn't anything to go by. It was incredibly one-sided she realized but, from the stories the dwarves had told her, it felt like she already knew him. 

Snow had begun to fall heavily the morning Sigrid was set out to leave. She practically ran through her chores and responsibilities in hopes of beating what may be a strong storm coming in. As always Tauriel showed up exactly on time. Where she went during the day, Sigrid wasn't sure, but she assumed Tauriel was helping somewhere or scouting or maybe even hunting. But Tauriel was always there on time. They went to the stables where their horses were ready and set off towards the mountain. 

By the time they arrived they were both soaked and cold, their faces red from the strong winds and snow that had moved in quickly. It amazed her how every time she entered the mountain it seemed like new things had been renovated. The gate had been completely fixed as had the stables. The kitchen was fully finished, the medical ward, and they were beginning the long work on the treasury and throne room where Smaug, she heard, had spent the most time. 

“Can we head to the medical ward first, I just want to check in with Oin,” Sigrid asked Tauriel, but she had already started walking that way. 

“I had already assumed that was where we were headed.”

Sigrid hated to be so obvious. 

But the moment she arrived and Oin took one look at her he insisted she warm up and get something to eat first and shooed her back out with Tauriel. They made their way to the kitchen instead. 

After a nice hot meal, which she really did appreciate now that she had it, Sigrid made her way back to the medical ward while Tauriel had offered to take her things to the room. Oin was not in the immediate area, so she made her way towards Fili. He looked as he always did, his arms along his sides. Since it wasn't cold in the medical ward the blankets had lessened and weren't pulled up to his neck. Sigrid could make out just the top half of the scar, still red and healing. Instead of sitting down in her chair she rested herself on the side of his bed, closer to him. 

She gently picked up his hand, placing it in her lap gently and holding it. 

"Hi Fili, it's Sigrid. I just got back. Oin says you haven't woken up at all since I was last here. I'm happy you didn't wake up without me around, but also sad that it still doesn't seem like you are recovering."

She sighed as the words she uttered weighed down on her. What if it was a head injury and he never woke up. What if this sleep lasted forever. He was sustained, but what kind of life would it be for him to live like this. She wondered if he could hear her. If he knew what was going on and was screaming on the inside trying to be let out. She felt a few tears drop down onto her hand without realizing. Kili and Thorin were both awake and while still bedridden (which they both greatly despised) they had made huge progress since being moved into the mountain. Fili on the other hand had made very little progress in comparison. And it was hard not to compare them. Thorin and Kili didn’t come to visit Fili while she was there, she assumed because they didn't want to crowd her or overwhelm the small room, but she hoped they were coming when they could. 

She felt like she was starting to become friends with Kili, as she spoke with him when she had gone to find Tauriel or if she would occasionally join them for lunch in Kili's room. She hadn't seen or spoken to Thorin or even Bilbo since they had been in the medical ward, though it didn’t surprise her since was King after all. She had let her mind wander to what it must be like to be a King and looked back down at her hands and Fili's, making small circles on his hand with her thumb. She looked up at him and was happy to see that his eyebrows were no longer creased, which she hoped meant that the pain had mostly subsided. If she hadn't known any better or not been around for any of it, she would’ve guessed he was just asleep. 

She brushed back a strand of hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear gently. His hair was loose around his shoulders and pillow. She remembered that he used to wear quite a lot of braids. She had asked Oin once if she should braid his hair back and he had become so flustered and had barely been able to tell her that wasn't necessary. She wasn't sure what the problem with it was but she hadn't found anyone she felt comfortable asking. 

She stayed sitting there for a long time. She didn't know when she started singing but it started out humming a tune she used to sing to Tilda when she was fussy as a baby. Sigrid had never sang to Fili before but since she had tried everything else, why not this. She sang softly as she let her thumb rub along the back of his hand. 

After moving through the same song a couple of times she moved on to other songs she knew, bits and pieces of songs sung in Laketown, or things she'd picked up from the men working on rebuilding Dale. She eventually stopped singing and sighed, looking at the stone wall of the room. How much longer could she keep doing this? Not that she didn't enjoy it, but eventually she would have to move on. She couldn't play nursemaid to Fili forever. After all, what actual connection did she have to him? She wasn't family and she certainly wasn't in any sort of relationship with him. She wasn't even his friend. 

He could wake up tomorrow and want nothing to do with her, or worse, not even remember who she was from Laketown. She hadn't really ever thought about the fact that he could have no memory whatsoever. And who was she, just some girl from Dale. She shook her head, she would need to stop this. She told herself, if he didn't wake up in the next two weeks, she would need to focus on other things. At that point it would’ve been two months and Dale still needed rebuilding and her dad would need more help than ever. There was still a lot more winter left and then early spring would bring a whole new set of tasks. Even though she hated the title, the responsibility still existed and she had her own people to look after. She had learned a lot from Oin and hoped it would help her own people. And maybe if he did ever wake up, she'd meet him sometime again. Maybe Kili would tell him about how long she stayed and he would visit her. Two more weeks she set herself. 

She sighed and scooted off the bed and into her own chair, setting Fili's hand back down. She leaned back and curled up her knees to her chin, watching his breathing. Oin came in not long after for their usual routine, get him to eat something then Oin would check all of his wounds which now didn't need bandaging, just some ointment to keep them from drying or cracking. 

Oin checked on Fili's legs which had been in braces and casts for 6 weeks now. Only occasionally Oin would remove them to check on the progress but he felt like everything was healing correctly. It would still be hard to tell since Fili wasn't awake to express discomfort or put weight on them. All the while, Oin was teaching Sigrid about breaks and she had learned a lot about proper setting and things to look for. Luckily Fili's had been clean breaks, at least that's what Oin had suspected. This time, Oin didn't put the braces back on. 

"I know I've asked a lot of you and I appreciate all your help. Would you mind helping with this as well?" 

"Anything," Sigrid nodded. 

Oin smiled then and showed Sigrid a few movements that Fili's legs needed to start doing again. Nothing strenuous as the breaks were newly healed, but some simple movement of the ankle and knee. After showing Sigrid the movements he left the room, having a few other patients in his care - most no longer from the battle, though there were a few, now injuries were due to the construction and rebuilding projects. 

Sigrid stood and gently massaged and moved each of Fili's legs in turn. His skin was warm, so unlike when she had held his hand in the healing tent. This had to be signs of him getting better. She finished and pulled the blanket back over his legs, returning to her seat next to him. She had brought a book along this time. It was one of numerous items she had found while cleaning that was somehow not damaged by time or water.

When they had moved into the Lord's manor it was covered in dust and cobwebs and they had slowly made their way through the most important rooms first, putting off areas that were excessive or had too much damage. They had prioritized the kitchen then the library as it had the biggest fireplace and was closest to the front door and kitchen. Somehow she had found quite a collection of books still intact. Many of them histories or ledgers. But among them there were some folktales and storybooks. She had pulled one in particular and had begun to read it as a way to not overwork herself too much. 

The rest of the evening passed that way. Oin came in once more to check on everything and Tauriel brought Sigrid a late dinner. She debated going to their room as she wasn’t sure if it was worth it to stay here all night again. But if she only had two weeks left, she would want to spend as much time as possible with him. Just like when she thought she'd not see him again when he left the healing tent. 

She eventually set down the book and leaned forward, resting her head on her arms, looking up at him. She took one of his hands up in hers and proceeded to fall asleep. 

Sigrid woke suddenly to the candle burning incredibly low. She had no idea what time it was and wasn't really sure what had woken her up. She looked down and her hand was still holding Fili's. She sat up slowly, stretching. Then she heard it. A low moaning sound. She was suddenly wide awake and leaned towards Fili's face. 

"Fili? Fili!" She whispered frantically, "Can you hear me?" 

The light was dim but she could see him move his head a bit. She gasped and without thinking put her hand gently against his cheek. 

"Fili, Fili. I'm here. Wake up, Fili," she encouraged, hoping to catch him before he fell back asleep or was pulled back under by some unknown ill. 

He opened his mouth a bit, "water" he mouthed, barely a whisper. She moved to grab the water they always kept at the bedside and filled a cup with some. She put it gently to his lips, while using her other hand to lift his head. He opened his mouth. 

"Slowly, slowly. Don't want you getting sick," she whispered as he slowly sipped the water. 

She moved the cup after he had almost all of it and set it back down. She didn't want to turn on the lights for the room unnecessarily. Especially if he was going to open his eyes. She saw him sigh deeply. 

"Fili, I need you to stay awake for just a little bit." He didn't open his eyes but he turned his head a bit towards the sound of her voice. She took up his hand again and sat on the bed, placing it in her lap. She patted it gently. 

"Yes, Fili. You're doing great. Can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?"

She felt him gently squeeze her hand with his fingers. She wanted to cry out in relief. 

"Yes, that's amazing Fili. You're doing amazing," she continued encouraging him in gently whispered tones. She felt the tears again at the corner of her eyes. He was awake.   
She didn't want to lose him, so she continued talking. 

"It's me, Sigrid. Do you remember me from laketown?" 

He nodded his head slightly and she wanted to run and get Oin, but she stayed put. 

"I'm so glad, Fili. I was afraid you wouldn't remember me." She leaned towards him. 

"Sigid," he mumbled in a barely audible tone, his voice croaking. He coughed then, his vocal chords most likely strained from disuse. Sigrid got some more water and helped him drink a bit more. 

"Where?" 

Sigrid could barely hear him, but she guessed at what he asked.

"You're in Erebor, in the medical ward." 

"We won," he whispered, forming a small smile. 

"Yes, yes. The battle is over and you won."

He kept on smiling but he didn’t say anything else before she saw his face go a bit slack and his breathing evened out. He was asleep again. It probably was exhausting talking after so long.

But he had woken up. And he had remembered her. and he had remembered that there was a battle. She stayed up the rest of the night watching him for any sign that he might wake up again. By the time Oin came in she was exhausted, but it was worth it.

"How is he?"

"He was awake!" She smiled so wide it made her cheeks hurt, "We had a conversation. He drank some water too." 

Oin's eyes widened and then a huge grin covered his face. 

He proceeded to check on Fili and everything seemed fine. He then left to let the others know, returning shortly after. 

"Now, it's time for you to rest," he said, steering Sigrid out of the room and into the waiting arms of Tauriel who guided her back to their room. As they left the medical ward, her tiredness finally caught up to her and she barely made it to the bed. She didn't even change, just flopped down and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! He's awake (kind of)! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Next update is Wednesday!


	3. Chapter 3

Sigrid woke up groggily at some point. She had no idea what time it was which seemed to be a recurring theme. She flopped over to her back. Luckily there was a small window in the room and she could see the sky already turning quite dark. It was a bit hard to tell in winter because it was always a bit dark but she knew it was most likely almost dinner. Her father would wonder where she was as she was usually back by now. She sat up slowly and stretched, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her apron and dress were all skewed and her hair was a mess where some of her braid had come out. 

No one was around so she bathed quickly and kept her hair down to dry. She had a spare set of clothes that she quickly changed into. She popped by Kili's room first to see if Tauriel was there and found them both. 

"Sigrid! Did you hear?!" Kili shouted from his bed.

Tauriel laughed, "Of course she heard, she was with him when he woke up." 

"Oh, right," she heard Kili say as she made her way through the sitting room into the bedroom. 

"Glad to see you had a good sleep, Sigrid," Tauriel smiled. 

"Yes, though Da is going to be worried sick. I just wanted to see if you were here. I need to go send a raven and then get some food. Have we heard anymore about Fili?" 

They both shook their heads. “Not since this morning.” 

"Also, I already alerted your father to the news about Fili as well as your whereabouts." 

Sigrid smiled and relaxed, "Tauriel, you are the best. Thank you." 

Tauriel stood, "Would you like me to get you some food and deliver it to the medical ward?" 

Sigrid smiled again, "How do you always know what I need?" 

Tauriel shrugged, which was such an un-elf thing to do that she must have picked it up from Kili. She smiled at them both and strode out of the room.

"How are you feeling Prince Kili?" Sigrid realized it was probably rude to not ask how he was doing. 

Kili laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Kili? We're family now after how much you've taken care of my brother when I haven't been able to."

Sigrid felt her stomach flutter at the acceptance and smiled as he continued, "And I'm doing ok. Though I'm tired of sitting. I just want to get up and do normal things again."

"I’m sure you’ll be able to soon,” and Sigrid honestly believed it.

"Well go check on my brother now and try to get him to wake up for longer than a half second." 

Sigrid nodded and waved as she left the room. She made her way to the medical ward. Oin was with another patient so she continued to Fili's room. Tauriel brought her some food and Oin stopped in to let her know nothing had changed and that once she was finished eating, they would do the usual nightly routine. 

Sigrid ate and then Oin left her to do everything on her own. She'd done it so many times that she didn't really need any assistance and nothing much had changed with his injuries. She spoke to him all the while that she applied the salve and worked the muscles in his legs. 

"Fili, you're doing so great. I'm sure any time now you'll be awake again. I know it." 

In the past she usually just went about her routine either humming or silently, but since he was possibly more conscious than usual, she felt he needed to know what she was doing and why. She narrated everything - from what was in the soup, to what the ointment was made out of, and the exercises Oin had instructed and why. When she finally finished she washed her hands and sat down in the chair. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She realized it was probably unkempt from drying loose and from so much movement. She began to braid it along her hairline and into a simple crown around her head. There was a small mirror on the table and she leaned near to it to tuck in some loose strands and loosen it a bit around her face. 

"It suits you," she heard him whisper next to her. She jumped and turned towards him where she could see he had one eye barely open looking at her. He smiled a bit and she beamed. 

She took his hand in hers, "Oh, Fili. You're awake again!" 

He nodded only slightly, moving his head slowly to follow as she moved to sit beside him, one eye still barely open. 

"I'm so glad, Fili. I knew today was going to be a good day." 

He sighed and squeezed her hand. 

"Do you want some water?" she asked quietly. 

He nodded and she got up to fill the cup before helping him slowly drink some. She put the cup down again and returned to her seat next to him. He slowly opened both eyes, blinking against the lights in the room. 

"I can turn down the lights for you, if you want." 

He shook his head. Eventually he opened his eyes fully and blinked. 

Sigrid smiled, they were still the bluest eyes she had ever seen and oh, it was so good to see them again. She felt like she wanted to cry but she pulled herself together. There was no need to cry at every single moment of progress. 

He furrowed his brows, "Upset?" he whispered, probably noticing the wateryness to her eyes, despite her best efforts. 

She shook her head, "No, just very happy that you are awake. It's been a long wait Fili." She regretted saying it the moment she let it out and bit her lip. She didn’t want to tell him how long so soon after he woke up, but it would come up eventually. 

He frowned a bit, creasing his eyebrows, and she knew what he was asking.

Sigrid sighed deeply and rubbed her thumb across his hand, "I'm worried you're not ready for so much information. You just woke up after all."

He blinked but didn't say anything at first. 

"How long?" he whispered, though it was more clear than anything else he said, it was with an edge. He was expecting the worst.

"Almost two months,” she looked down at their hands but she heard his sharp intake of air. 

She finally looked up to see his eyes wide. 

He mouthed the words, "two months," and the look on his face clearly showed his pain and shock. 

“You spent about a month in the healers tent on the battlefield and the last 3 weeks in Erebor." How much information was too much, she wondered.

He gently moved his head then, taking in the stone walls of the room. He nodded, then concentrated on Sigrid again. She knew what he wanted to ask but she also knew he probably was hesitant to hear the answer. 

"Kili and Thorin both survived. They have been awake for awhile now. We've just been waiting for you." 

Whatever breath or tension he had been holding seemed to evaporate and he almost sunk back into the pillows, letting his eyes close. 

Sigrid stayed quiet, waiting to see if he had fallen back asleep. After what seemed like forever, he eventually opened his eyes again. 

"Two months," he whispered. 

"It's ok,” she tried to reassure him, “You've had plenty of time to heal your injuries. Don't be too hard on yourself." 

"Injuries," he seemed to mull over the word. Then there must have been a flash of memory that came back and he looked down at the scar. He couldn't really see it with how the blanket was laying. Sigrid was loath to cause him more stress so quickly but he looked up at her. She let go of his hand and carefully folded back the blanket to reveal the red scar running along almost the entire length of his chest. 

He gasped, staring down at it then back up at her. Sigrid nodded, not sure what else to say. His hand grasped for hers as she held onto the blanket. She could feel him shaking a bit. 

“I think you’re doing too much too quickly,” she moved to put the blanket back and he didn’t stop her. 

She sat back on the bed taking his hand in her lap again. She squeezed it gently and smiled at him. He looked down at their hands and then back up at her. He gave a small smile but there was no light in his eyes. He looked like he was far off. He stared towards the wall and closed his eyes. 

“Fili?” Sigrid asked, a bit of a worry to her voice. 

“You’re right,” he whispered, “too much.” And he fell back asleep, his hand relaxing in hers. 

Sigrid sighed and sat back. She sat his hand down and stood to stretch. She waited a few minutes to see if he’d wake though she doubted it. As she watched his chest rise and fall she knew he was definitely asleep again. 

Sigrid opened the door and walked out into the main area where she found Oin in a stockroom. 

“Oin?” She called, unsure when he could and couldn’t hear her. He turned and frowned. 

“Something wrong?” 

She must have had a look on her face. 

“Oh, no actually it’s better. He woke up again. For a bit longer. We had a bit of a conversation but he exhausted himself.”

Oin nodded, “Too much too fast.” He rummaged around and handed her some leaves. “Make up some tea. He’ll be needing it no doubt. Now that he’s awake the pain will most likely be more intense.”

Sigrid left to make tea. After letting it cool she slowly had Fili sip it, which he did willingly though didn’t wake up. 

She fell asleep in the chair for the rest of the night. 

\---

Tauriel found her early with breakfast. Sigrid ate slowly and chatted with Tauriel. She was sure Oin had probably told everyone but it wouldn’t hurt for Tauriel to make sure Kili knew the updates. 

Tauriel left and Oin came in not much longer after. “Think he’ll wake up for me this morning?” he smiled. 

Sigrid sighed, Fili had been asleep for at least 12 hours at this point. Oin walked over and gave him a slight shake on his shoulder. 

“Fili, lad. Time to wake up!” He said loudly. 

Sigrid watched Fili stir but he didn’t open his eyes. Oin looked at her. She got up onto the bed next to him, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. 

“Fili, it’s time to wake up. Oin needs to check on you,” she said softly. 

Fili stirred some more, squeezing Sigrid's hand lightly. He blinked a bit but eventually looked around, settling on Sigrid’s face. He smiled as their eyes met. 

“You’re back,” he croaked out and she reached for the glass of water. 

“I never left,” she smiled as she helped him take a few sips. 

He looked confused for a moment but then noticed Oin. 

He smiled widely, “Oin!” he said a little above a whisper, his voice still hoarse. 

“You had us all scared there for awhile.”

Fili nodded. 

“Think you’re up for a medical check. Since you’ve been asleep I don’t know if there’s any pain or injuries I’m missing.”

Sigrid stood and he looked up at her squeezing her hand a bit tighter as she moved away, which was probably the most strength he had. 

She smiled, “I’ll be just outside. You’ll need your privacy.” 

She nodded at Oin and left the room. She went and sat at the table and traced the patterns in the stone as she waited. She could hear a bit of what Oin was saying - asking if something hurt, how it felt to move this or that. 

He’d be exhausted after this. 

Eventually Oin came out, “he’s all yours again.”

Sigrid was sure there was something behind Oin’s phrasing but ignored it for now, “Any other injuries?” 

“Not likely. Some general aches and pain in his body but that’s likely with not moving for two months.” 

Sigrid walked back into the room where Fili had been propped up a bit. 

“Plan to stay awake for a bit longer then?” She joked. 

He smiled, “Oin mentioned food.”

She laughed, “You’ll probably be disappointed.” 

Just then Oin came in and handed a bowl to Sigrid before leaving. Sigrid sat down in the chair next to Fili. 

“The best, broth.”

Fili groaned. “You were right,” he whispered. 

“It’s good for you and will at least fill you up.”

She hesitated. She had never fed him while he was awake, “I’ll have to feed you, I’m not sure you’d not spill on yourself at this point.” 

He just nodded. She moved closer to him, scooting next to him on the bed. He moved his hand on his own and rested it on her lap. She smiled and felt the butterflies in her stomach at the motion. It’s something she’d always done but it felt different for him to reflexively do it. She got a bit of broth and fed him it gently. 

“It’s also probably good you’re not feeding yourself because you’d probably make yourself sick inhaling it,” She teased giving him some more. 

He nodded in agreement. They sat in relative silence, the only sound was the clink of the spoon into the bowl. About halfway through she paused. 

“How are you feeling?”

He thought for a moment, “done for now.” 

“I can’t imagine what it would feel like to be sick with your wounds still healing.” 

He nodded. It was already late morning. As long as there wasn’t a storm outside she would need to go back. 

“How long have you been here?” he asked quietly. 

She felt herself flush a bit. She didn’t know what he would say to know how much time she’d dedicated. 

She smiled, “This time. Or total?” 

He seemed a bit thrown off by the question, “both.” 

“This time I’ve been here for about 3 days,” she set the bowl down on the nightstand, “When you were in the healing tent near Dale, every day. And since you’ve been in the mountain I come every few days and stay.” 

He blinked at Sigrid, his face completely unreadable. There was definitely some shock there but she wasn’t sure if he felt awkward or annoyed or confused. 

Finally he just said, “oh.” 

She laughed nervously then, “Bilbo had mentioned to Tauriel how you didn’t really have someone, and so she thought of me. And well...I’ve stuck around ever since.” She shrugged, looking down at her hands then back at him.

He was still just looking at her. A small smile and some kind of look in his eyes. But Sigrid barely knew him and didn’t know what his expressions meant. Though she’d like to she admitted to herself. He found her hand and held it gently.

“I’m glad,” was all he finally said. He sighed and shifted a bit. 

“Would you like me to lower you back down.” 

He nodded, his eyes getting droopy. 

“Fili, wait.”

He opened his eyes to look at her. 

“I need to go to Dale for a few days. So I might not be here when you wake up next. But I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

He smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand before closing his eyes completely. She shifted his pillows back to a sleeping position and soon enough he was out again. She lingered a bit before heading out, just watching him as he slipped into a deep sleep. She said good-bye to Oin and made her way back to her room for her stuff. She packed it up and went to find Tauriel. She didn’t have to go far, as if on schedule she was just outside the door when Sigrid opened it. 

“Ready?”

No, she said to herself, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Sunday! Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sigrid and Tauriel headed to the stables and gathered their horses. The storm had quieted but there was a lot of snow on the ground. They arrived back to Dale and Sigrid first checked in with Bard at his offices, updating him on the situation then set about various tasks and responsibilities that had been paused in her absence. That night at dinner she was finally able to tell Tilda and Bain the exciting updates about Fili. While Bain was a little confused about who Fili was, Tilda immediately wanted to know when she could meet a real prince.

The next day as Sigrid went about her responsibilities she thought of Fili constantly. Wondering if he had woken up, daring herself to wonder if he missed her...but that line of thinking always made her fluster and focus on something else. There was no time for thinking like that, though it did make her thankful that she had no suitors lining up at her door. Winter had dampened all spirits it seemed and word hadn’t gotten out that the new Lord of Dale had an eligible daughter. Come spring though she’d be up to her eyes in them, she guessed. 

She couldn't help but feel torn, pausing in her current task to finally sit for a moment with the many options. She wasn’t sure what she wanted exactly, or even what she felt, but she knew it wasn’t being courted by unknown men from distant lands. Lands she’d have to move to, away from her family and the only home she’d ever known. Who was she kidding, she had an idea of how she felt but it could never work...she banished all of it from her mind as best she could and tried to focus on the moment. 

That evening it was if her father had been reading her mind. He always had the knack of knowing what she was thinking by just her actions alone. And he always seemed one step ahead of her. 

After dinner he pulled her into his study. 

“Yes, Da?” 

“Sit,” he said gently, “I wanted to talk with you.”

“Is everything ok?” She worried for a moment. Her brain flashed to Fili but she quickly dismissed that. How silly of her that he was always the first thing she thought of. 

He sat down across from her at his desk, “Everything is fine, sweetheart. I just wanted to find out how you are doing.” 

“Oh. I’m doing fine. I don’t know if I’m doing a good job of being a lady by title but I’m trying my best.” 

“You’re doing a great job. The people speak highly of you about your giving spirit and your hard work.” 

“But...?”

He sighed, “There is not but. That is true. However, I’ve gotten word about some rumors. The people are wondering why you spend so much time in Erebor. They believe you are being courted.” 

“What?” she tried to hide her initial shock, “Fili has only just woken up.” 

Bard nodded, “But most don’t know that he hasn’t healed. People know that King Thorin is alive and well and assume the same for the princes.” 

“Are they mad about it?” She asked tentatively, not really wanting to hear the answer. 

“No, it doesn’t seem so. They just want to make sure nothing is being kept secret.” 

Oh. The realization that her privacy wasn’t necessarily a given anymore made her uncomfortable.

“But besides the gossip, I just want to see how you feel. What’s your long term goal Sigrid? Especially now that he is awake.” 

He continued before she could answer, “It has done a great good for our ties to Erebor,” he smiled, “that you have been so faithful and helpful in watching over and supporting Prince Fili. King Thorin has written to me a few times to say how appreciative he is of it.” 

“I don’t know, truly.” Sigrid hesitated. She had definitely thought about it. But now what. 

“I’m sure now that Fili is actually awake word will spread and people will wonder why you continue to go up there so frequently...and unchaperoned... if not for courting sake.” 

“But I always bring Tauriel.” 

He smiled, “yes of course.” 

“Do you think I shouldn’t go anymore?”

“No, not at all. I’m sure Prince Fili will continue to need your support in these next few days and weeks. However, I need you to truly think about this,” he leaned forward, his hands folded, but she noticed he was fidgeting them slightly.

“Is there more that people have said?” 

“Not our people exactly.” 

“The dwarves? Are they mad?”

“No, no. As I said King Thorin is incredibly pleased. His raven yesterday beat you home and he shared the good news and how much Oin has praised your heart and spirit for it.” 

“But?”

“But...he also asked what the future holds in this endeavor. He’d like to speak to me about further strengthening our ties through a marriage between you and Prince Fili.” 

“What?”

Not that Sigrid immediately disagreed with the idea but Fili just woke up. And that was a lot to ask Fili to do. What if he loathed her for putting him into that situation? Afterall he had no say in the matter for the past two months. Bard waited patiently as Sigrid fought with herself, staring at her hands as she pictured either outcome. 

She finally looked up at him, “What if he resents me for it?”

“You do not have to agree to it if you don’t want to.” 

“I didn’t say that,” She barely whispered. 

“Just as he does not have to agree to it either,” his eyes seemed to sadden as he looked at her more as a father than a Lord, “And still. He has a long recovery yet. But it has now been brought up.” He unfolded his hands and stood, walking around towards her.

Sigrid stood and Bard pulled her into a hug. 

“You should think about it. I need to meet with King Thorin next week in Erebor. I should want to know your thoughts before then.”

He kissed her softly on the top of the head. 

“I’m so proud of you,” he said, releasing her. 

“I love you, Da. “

“I love you too.”

She left him in his study and headed to her room. She wished she had someone to talk to about this. Just then, Tauriel popped her head in. 

“Everything alright?”

Sigrid jumped, “Oh Tauriel. Yes. Everything is fine.” 

Maybe she didn’t want to talk about it just yet. 

The next days passed and Sigrid felt herself dreading going back up to Erebor. Not because of Fili but because of all of the implications of the courtship and the gossip that she now knew would naturally follow. What would her people say, what did the dwarves think, what would Thorin continue to think? Did Kili think anything of it? She still hadn’t spoken to Tauriel. 

She woke the morning she would’ve headed there and decided she needed more time. After all she said as soon as possible. She asked Tauriel if they could postpone until the next morning, finding some excuse in the fact that she had some extra responsibilities that had built up when she stayed extra in Erebor recently. It was a perfectly reasonable excuse but also a partial lie. Tauriel seemingly thought nothing of it and agreed easily. As morning turned to afternoon Sigrid began to feel guilty that she wasn’t on her way to Erebor. She had been so vigilant and now that he was awake she was running away. The whole thing gave her a headache. All she had hoped for was for him to wake up and to talk with him and now she was avoiding going there at all. 

The day of course dragged by and she regretted it more and more until finally she went to bed early alongside Tilda and Bain. Bard didn’t say anything, just tucked everyone in as he normally would. She woke up bright and early the next morning and packed her bag quickly. Not that she ever really unpacked it, but she paused as she made sure she had everything and decided to switch out her outfits. Nothing fancy, she didn’t have that many clothes, just something with fewer patched holes. She told herself it was because she was now a lady and should start to act like one in dress as well.

She and Tauriel ate breakfast with everyone before heading out. Bard gave her a knowing nod and a hug which helped ease her nerves a little, whatever she chose it seemed he would support.

“Say hi to Prince Fili for me,” Tilda insisted. 

They set out and once on the road with the mountain in front of them Sigrid was once again eager to see Fili. She wondered how many times he had been awake since she left. Maybe he was sitting up fully. She wondered if his voice had come back yet. Her ruminations were so many she barely noticed that they had arrived at the gates. She tried to keep an even pace as they headed first to their room. Then she went with Tauriel to see Kili. 

He was beyond excited as he was finally up and walking again, though he had been warned not to overdo it. He had already been to see Fili dozens of times and would go with them down there. Sigrid was happy for him and Fili but also found herself a little jealous that he’d had so much time there without her. She knew she shouldn’t be and quickly pushed the thought away. They made their way to the medical ward as Kili filled them in on what Fili had been up to. They arrived and Oin welcomed them back.

“Good to see you Sigrid, Tauriel. Kili, I’ve seen you’ve brought a whole crew today.”

“I’m not going to miss out on any more time spent with him,” Kili said matter-of-fact.

Oin sighed, “Why don’t you and Tauriel go in then and I’ll talk with Sigrid.”

Kili took Tauriel’s hand and they headed in, the door closing softly behind them.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing wrong. But since you also want to know the medical side, I wanted to fill you in on his progress.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Sigrid nodded. She had almost forgotten that was part of the reason she was there. Company yes, but also she was still learning from Oin. 

Fili had woken up that evening again after Sigrid left and had managed to eat dinner, or at least what dinner was considered for a healing patient. He had stayed up talking with Oin and Thorin had finally been able to come by to visit, though Oin refused to let Thorin talk about business or the injuries just yet. The next day he was also awake twice - around breakfast and dinner. It seemed like he was sleeping around 12 hours in between meals. The same for each day after that.   
It was about mid-morning now. Fili had eaten and he had asked for a notebook and pen. Oin had left him with it and wasn’t sure if he was awake or not. 

Kili popped his head back out in perfect timing, “He’s awake!” and motioned for her to come. Sigrid suddenly felt awkward. She hadn’t been around Fili with anyone other than Oin really. And now that he was awake would she really have much to say. 

Sigrid hung back momentarily until she finally walked into the room and stayed near the end of the bed. Kili had taken over her chair it seemed. Not that she was upset, why should she be? 

When Fili saw her he beamed, “Sigrid! You’re back. I’ve missed you.” 

Just like that he said it. She didn’t have to wonder or worry. He just said it. And in front of others. 

“I missed you too,” She said softly, “I’m sorry I was away longer.” 

He smiled, “Lady Sigrid, the hero of the people and the dwarves.” 

She flushed at that. “Not quite,” She murmured. 

Kili and Fili chatted easily and Tauriel chimed in every once and awhile. Sigrid stayed relatively quiet. Laughing when appropriate and the whole time watching Fili subtly. She noticed he would look to her at certain points and smile. 

They stayed away from heavy topics still it seemed, which Sigrid appreciated. Eventually she noticed Fili resting further back into the pillows, his lids heavy. There was a lull in the conversation and she spoke up, “I think we’ve probably worn Prince Fili out. We should let him rest.” 

At hearing his title used, Fili’s eyes slid back open and he looked at Sigrid, his brow furrowed as if confused. 

Tauriel agreed and led Kili out while Sigrid stood for a moment unsure. Afterall Fili didn’t need to be watched now that he was awake and progressing. Surely she wasn’t needed...or wanted. She turned to leave herself. 

“Wait, Sigrid.” She turned back to him. She felt the expectation blazing in her eyes. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. 

“Stay?” He finally whispered. 

Sigrid sighed with relief and moved towards the chair where she sat. He reached out his hand and she took it. He turned his head towards her, he was smiling but so tired. 

“Sleep,” she encouraged.

He nodded but didn’t close his eyes immediately. 

“Why did you use my title?” he whispered. 

“Oh. I just thought, since people were around...I didn’t want to assume.” 

He smiled and closed his eyes, “Assume.”

He fell into a deep sleep then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's update!
> 
> See you on Wednesday!


	5. Chapter 5

Sigrid held onto his hand but let herself sink back in the chair. What was he encouraging her to assume? That they were on first name terms. And what did that mean? That they were friends probably. After all he had used her title. But it seemed not as formal as when she had used his. She knew what she wanted to assume but that seemed like too much. He probably just meant friends. Or something like family. Yes, that’s what it was. She had cared for him like a sister would, like his brother and uncle would have if they themselves had not been seriously injured and unable. She finally gently released his hand and sat back fully in the chair, pulling up her knees towards her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She wasn’t sure why she was tired but she soon fell asleep herself. 

Sigrid could hear voices talking, but she couldn't understand what they were saying as they definitely weren't speaking Westron. She hadn't expected to fall asleep and felt a bit guilty about it. She tried to shift without disrupting the people talking, slowly moving her legs to stretch them out towards the floor but as she shifted the wood of the chair squeaked. She heard them stop talking and she peered open her eyes just a bit. 

"Good Morning," Fili’s smiling face was the first thing she saw. 

"I surely hope it isn't morning already." 

"It's not," she heard Oin say and she blinked, quickly sitting up. 

She saw Oin there, who clearly had been the one talking to Fili. But then she noticed King Thorin standing just beside Oin. She was fully awake then and sat up straighter, smoothing out her skirts. 

"King Thorin!" she bowed her head a bit, "I'm sorry to have fallen asleep!" She squeaked out. 

He smiled at her, but dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "Considering how much you've done, I can forgive you for taking a moment to find some rest for yourself." 

She nodded and thanked him quietly. 

"I'll take my leave now," he said to the room. He walked up to Fili and put his forehead against his, whispering something. Sigrid had seen many dwarves do it and it seemed like a sign of affection. She watched Fili smile at Thorin's words before he nodded at Sigrid and Oin as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Have I missed something important?" Sigrid asked the two of them. Oin chuckled and walked out, while Fili just smiled at her.

"Not particularly, Thorin and Oin were just filling me in on some things I've missed."

"Oh, alright," She reached up and felt her hair, which seemed like it was a mess from sleeping. She sighed and gave up, looking at Fili who was still smiling at her.

"What?" 

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"How are you feeling?" she crossed and uncrossed her hands in her lap.

"Good."

"Have you been up long?"

"Are you asking if you've been asleep that long?"

"Maybe."

Fili laughed, "No, I only woke up maybe a half hour ago and Thorin was already here talking with Oin. I believe it is about dinner time.”

And as if on cue, Oin came in with a tray of food for both of them. 

"Still broth?" Fili whined.

"Yes, you're still healing and until you can start moving again, well, I won't say more on that with Lady Sigrid in the room," and Oin left. 

They didn't discuss it any further. He was now strong enough to feed himself, so they ate together, enjoying their time. 

Sigrid had a million things she wanted to say and ask but she couldn't decide in what order, or if she was really brave enough to ask. 

"How is everything going in Dale?" Fili started, breaking the silence. Sigrid watched as he seemed strained trying to eat as slowly as possible. Luckily Sigrid was purposefully eating slow and so it seemed he was trying to keep pace with her, as much as he hated it. 

"Things are slowly getting better. Rebuilding has gone smoothly. Luckily most of the buildings were still intact, just very dusty and dirty, especially after the battle. All of Laketown has moved into Dale and before the hardest of storms hit even some men from other villages south of us came up to settle into Dale. Though it seems like word hasn't spread far with the weather. We've had wonderful help from dwarves from the Iron Hills. Dain has come to meet with my father a few times." 

"That's good to hear. Does it seem like everyone is getting along?"

"Oh, yes. I mean, I'm sure there are some naysayers but they know better than to refuse good help, especially at this crucial time. And hopefully in the future will just forget they even had poor feelings. Ties have been very strong, even among the elves."

"Yes, uncle had mentioned that. There are some good, strong ties already...possibilities for more in the future as well..." Fili trailed off the last part, seeming to concentrate more on this bite than he had the others. 

Sigrid felt herself grow a bit warm on the tips of her ears. Is that what Thorin had talked to him about, did Fili know Thorin's intentions of arranging their marriage? But before she could ask, Fili moved on.

"So, what will you do the rest of the evening?"

Sigrid blinked at him, not sure she understood the question, "Well...I had planned to stay here if that's ok with you. It's what I do every time I'm here..."

"Oh, right. Yes, I just. Since I'm awake I didn't know if you had other things you needed or wanted to do."

Sigrid smiled, "Even if I did, I wouldn't know what to do or even how to get there."

"Has no one given you a tour?"

Sigrid laughed, "There hasn't really been time, Fili. Plus, most of the mountain was busy with construction and I was not about to get in anyone's way. I know this room, the room King Thorin has provided me, and the kitchen. I can get from the gate to my room and then from my room to two places. And that's it."

"Oh, I'm glad uncle provided you a room. I was convinced you had been just sleeping in that chair and was going to go off on someone about treating you properly."

"Well, I appreciate that. No, he was very kind in providing me and Tauriel the room, though I never really sleep in it anyway. I do just sleep in this chair most nights I'm here."

"You should get proper sleep Sigrid," Fili said, a slight concern in his voice.

Sigrid smiled, "This chair is quite comfortable I'll have you know."

"Where is your room anyway?"

Sigrid shrugged, "Like I said, I know one path from the gate to my room and out. I couldn't even tell you what part of the mountain it is in."

"Is it near anything?"

Sigrid thought for a second, "I guess Kili's room is just down the hall."

Fili choked a bit on his soup.

"Are you ok?" Sigrid jumped up to help him and got him some water.

He took the water, but waved her off, "Fine, fine."

"What's wrong with that room?"

Fili smiled, "Nothing's wrong with the room. It's just where it is. Or at least where I'm guessing it is based on where Kili said he is staying."

"And that is..."

"You're in the royal wing, reserved for guests and dignitaries. Which makes perfect sense, as you are the Lady of Dale."

Sigrid felt herself pale a bit. She hadn't thought at all about where she was staying, she just assumed it was a room like any other.

"Oh, well. That was very kind of King Thorin."

"And expected, you are a dignitary and a guest."

Sigrid shook her head, "I'm just a simple girl from Laketown who happens to have gained a title."

"Don't underestimate your importance Sigrid. And if anyone is deserving of that title, it's you."

"Flattery won't get me to give you any of my food, Fili."

Fili feigned hurt, "that's not what I was doing at all! It was truly a compliment, Sigrid. You are amazing."

Sigrid felt her face flush and she had to look away from him.

"Thank you," was all she finally could muster.

They finished eating and she took their empty bowls and tray out to the main area. Where she took a few deep breaths. It was much easier to be around him when he was asleep. Not that she minded him being awake at all, it was just that now her heart felt like it was going to punch out of her chest with the way he looked at her and the things he said. She was also still lingering on what he had said about future ties. Oin scared her out of her thoughts.

"Oh good, it seems like he's got quite an appetite back. Good to see. Do you feel up to helping with his care? I completely understand if it seems awkward now. I'm happy to take over if you'd just like to sit out here until I'm done.”

"Oh, no. No, it's fine. I'm fine. That's why I'm here after all. I'd not shirk my responsibilities." 

Oin looked at her for a moment and then nodded, "Alright, he's all yours then." He went over to a cabinet and gathered supplies, handing them to Sigrid. 

She went back in with the tray and pulled the apron from the pile of clean linens, putting it on. Suddenly she did feel awkward. Maybe she should have let Oin do it...

"What are you doing?" Fili asked, a bit of hesitation to his voice.

She paused, she hadn't even thought about asking if he was ok with it.

"Oh, I'm helping out Oin. Whenever I'm here I help with your care. If you feel uncomfortable with that I'm happy to grab Oin instead. I know you're awake now. Yes, I'll go fetch Oin instead." 

Sigrid moved to leave, her face growing warm with the thought that she’d just embarrassed herself.

"Sigrid wait! No, I don't mind at all. I just, right I obviously have only been awake when Oin has done it. I just was confused and thought he had roped you into it."

Sigrid laughed. "No, no roping me in. I actually probably wouldn't know what to do with myself otherwise. It's pretty routine now."

She took the jar of the ointment and opened it up, moving towards Fili's chest.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" she asked, partly asking herself as well as Fili. He nodded.   
She began to talk through what she was doing, partly to stop herself from blushing as he watched her and to just focus on the task.

She pulled the blankets back just enough to see the scar. And put some of the goop into her hands, "This keeps it from drying and cracking, which could make it open back up or just put you in pain. It's going to be cold," she stated just as she touched it to his skin. He jumped a bit and she laughed, "I told you."

She gently massaged it in, making sure to not push too hard. When she felt satisfied with it, she moved away and closed the lid, placing it on the bed. She opened a different jar.

"This one on the other hand will be quite warm. It's needed to keep the blood flowing in your limbs and also keep your muscles intact so that you don't lose all strength. I'm sure Oin has told you that you broke both of your legs," She stated as she rubbed the stuff into her hands. 

Fili nodded.

"I'm going to start with your arms, then move onto your legs. I'm sure you know what's going to happen since Oin has done it while you've been awake.

He nodded again. Of course he decided this is the moment he wanted to stay completely silent, Sigrid thought. She placed her now warmed hands onto his upper arm, massaging the muscles and rotating his arm at the shoulder, stretching it slowly. They did this in silence and she moved onto his other arm. Still silence. You could've carried the silence, it was that much of a weight in the room. The only noises were both of them breathing. 

After she finished his arms, she paused. "Are you doing ok still?" 

He nodded. She reined in a sigh, this had definitely been a bad idea on her part. She got some more of the stuff and moved towards the side of his bed, moving the blanket off of his legs. She could feel him watching her and couldn't deal with it anymore.

"So tell me more about you. Where did you grow up? Were you born out of the rocks themselves?" She looked up at him and smiled, hoping he knew she was joking.

He finally smiled then and seemed to relax a bit. She didn't know why he was so stiff. She started to massage his leg and begin movements.

"I grew up in the Blue Mountains, and no, I didn't just spring up from stone," he chuckled, then continued, "My mother is Princess Dis, Uncle Thorin's sister. She is currently in charge of the settlement in the Blue Mountains while we are gone. My father was Vili, he was a miner in the Blue Mountains." The way he used the word was, Sigrid guessed there was something there, but she said nothing and let him continue.

"Then I have Kili, he's 5 years younger than me."

"Have you ever been to Erebor?" she said, moving onto his other leg.

"No, my mother was young when Smaug came. The only stories we heard about it were from Thorin and Balin and Dwalin. Oin and Gloin were here as well, but they don't talk about Erebor."

Sigrid hummed in acknowledgement as she focused on moving and bending his knee. He had gone silent. 

"Does this hurt at all?" She said without looking up.

"No, it doesn't hurt. I just feel useless is all."

She threw him a look, "You're not useless, you're recovering. And I'm sure Oin will let you begin putting weight on your legs soon enough."

She finished then, pulling the blanket back down. She took the supplies and left the room, "I'll just wash up and be back."

She didn't wait for his response.

She put the jars back in their appropriate locations and hung up the apron. She then washed her hands. She had somehow made it through that incredibly awkward ordeal. It wasn’t unpleasant of course as she'd done it so many times, but the idea of him watching her had made it so strange and intimate. She felt a small knot form in her stomach as her mind wandered places it shouldn't and then back to what her father had said about the arranged marriage. She took a deep breath and walked back into the room.

Fili had closed his eyes and Sigrid wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep already. But as soon as she sat down he opened them.

"Doing ok?" she asked softly.

"Really good actually."

"Do you want me to let you get some sleep?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm not really tired. I was just thinking."

"Oh? About?" 

He shrugged, "Everything really. It's a lot to try to catch up on 2 months of your life."

She nodded and without thinking picked up his hand. It was so natural to do it that she hadn't even realized until it had happened and there was no graceful way to now remove it. He looked down at their hands. Sigrid, embarrassed, went to move it but he held on, squeezing her hand gently. She left her hand in his but didn't look at him right away. 

"Have you really been taking care of me like this for the past 2 months?" he whispered.

For a second she wasn't sure if she had just asked the question in her mind, she looked up at his face and it was unreadable, but waiting.

She nodded, "I have," there was nothing else to it. She had been at Fili's side, taking care of him for the majority of 2 straight months. If you include the fact that she traveled up there, it really was a commitment.

"Why?" 

She could see the intensity in his eyes as he looked at her, wanting to know an answer. But she didn't know what answer he wanted. Did he want her to confess that she had somehow grown feelings for a prince in a coma, or that she had wanted to get to know him more since he saved her in Laketown. Or did he want her to say it was just because she was kind hearted and like a sister and that he could live his life without feeling burdened to her. 

"Because I wanted to." 

He could read from that what he wanted. It was the truth, it covered every stray thought without having to single out one of those messy tangles of feelings that were currently winding tighter in her stomach. She looked down at their hands after that, not sure what else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I promise it will be totally worth it in the next chapter! We are finally gaining some momentum on our slow build!
> 
> See you on Sunday! And thank you again for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr - https://polymathicdragon.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

"Thorin spoke to me about something."

Sigrid's heart jumped up into her throat and she slowly looked up at him. But he was now looking towards the door.

"What did he talk to you about?" she whispered, not sure if this conversation was going where she thought.

He looked back at her and she held her breath.

"He told me he wrote a letter to your father..." he took a breath and hurried to say the last part, "that he believes that an arranged marriage between us would be mutually beneficial."

Sigrid knew then that it wasn't what he wanted, she could just hear it in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling her hand away from him and sitting back in the chair.

He creased his eyebrows, "what?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I didn't think Thorin would take it this way. I just wanted you to have someone who cared about you. I just wanted to help Oin and feel useful. I didn't expect Thorin would push you into this because of me. I understand that you probably already have someone back home, or that you had other plans and I messed them up by being here."

What she was saying probably didn't make sense. Nothing seemed to make sense. She could feel the tears threatening to come forth, but she pushed them back. They had to have this talk. She wouldn't have him resenting her for King Thorin misunderstanding her intent or forcing his just recently awakened nephew into something he didn't want.

Fili sat back and blinked a few times, "You think I wouldn't want this?" 

It was Sigrid's turn to be confused, "what?"

"Sigrid, it is I who should be apologizing to you. Who am I to have such loyalty and devotion from you? And for two months? I just feel like someone steered you wrong, or made you think you had to do this. And I'm sorry my uncle has now all of a sudden obligated you to me, someone you barely know, just because you are such a kind hearted person."

"Fili, no one made me do anything. I wanted to be here with you. I wanted to see you get better. I did all of that because I wanted to. I wasn't lying before."

"Did you know about this conversation between Thorin and your father?"

Sigrid nodded, "I spoke with my da before I came back here."

Fili didn't say anything, clearly expecting Sigrid to say more.

"I don't know how I feel, Fili. But I was afraid you would resent me, for being stuck with me because you had no other choice. Because you were in a coma for the past two months and the world moved on without you. And so you would resent and blame me for it. Because I was a foolish girl who wanted to see you smile again, because I wanted to see the bluest eyes I've ever seen open again."

Fili held out his hand for hers, waiting for her to take it. Sigrid hesitated. But eventually set hers in his. He tugged her hand, pulling her up to sit on the bed. She looked down at their hands. He lifted her chin with his free hand, asking her to look at him.

She looked him in the eyes, he was smiling and had the softest expression. 

"Sigrid. I would never resent you or blame you. Do you know that the only thing I remember from the past two months is your voice. I don't remember anything else other than pain, but then I always knew your voice. It was my anchor. It always brought me back. And I thought, if I can see the person connected to that voice one day then this pain is worth it and I can get through it. There were days where I thought I might never hear it again and those were the hardest. But then you'd come back. Like sunshine after days of darkness and rain. And I turned to you, like the flower turns towards the sun, and I'd try. I tried so hard to wake up every time I heard your voice." 

He paused to take a breath and Sigrid felt a tear roll down her cheek. He gently brushed it away with his thumb.

"Sigrid. I don't know you. I've been asleep for 2 months. I might never walk again. But I know that whatever it is that I go through, I want you there with me. But I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. There is nothing that would pain me more than to see you stuck in something you don't want. And if you don't want to..."

Sigrid held up a finger to his lips, stopping him from rambling.

She lowered it, but he caught her hand with his free one, so that they were holding both hands. 

"Fili, I'll be honest that I don't truly know how I feel. I have a lot of emotions and you're right. I don't know you. I've grown to have feelings for someone who was asleep. But the one thing I know for certain is that I don't ever want to be apart from you for longer than I already am."

Sigrid looked away, "after I spoke to my father I thought about the idea of spring bringing suitors to both our doors. The thought of being courted by anyone else made me annoyed. But the thought of you moving on with someone else made my heart ache."

She looked up at him and he was smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile also. 

"Does this mean, Lady Sigrid, that I have your permission to court you."

She smiled, her heart beating frantically. 

"I accept, Prince Fili," she grinned as she said it. 

They sat there awkwardly. She had never been courted before. Should something specific happen? He was still bedridden in a medical ward. It wasn't the most romantic thing that had ever happened.

He picked up their hands and brought hers to his lips, kissing them softly.

"Traditionally, I would present you with a gift at this time, something I've made myself, to show my dedication to courting you and winning your favor and love. But I've been a bit busy these past two months it seems."

Sigrid couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make it up to me."

He smiled slyly and his look became mischievous. Sigrid blushed. 

Just then Oin walked in. He looked between the both of them, then at their hands. He rolled his eyes and walked back out.

They both laughed, "let me go let Oin know about your progress, then I'll be back."

"Promise?"

She nodded and left. Oin was at his desk writing down something in his notebook. 

"Are you done making eyes at each other?"

Sigrid paused, "You knew then?" 

"What?" He asked. 

She shook her head, his hearing acting up again apparently.

"Fili is still improving. He had good movement and range of motion. There didn't seem to be any pain."

"I'm glad, we will probably be moving him back up to his own rooms within the next few days."

Ah and now he could hear again, Sigrid chuckled, "I'll let him know."

He nodded and dismissed her.

She bounced back to the room, feeling like finally things were coming together, "Good news!" 

He perked up, "yes?"

"Oin says since you've made such good progress that you will be moved up to your own rooms within the next few days."

Fili relaxed back into the bed, "that is great news. As much as I've loved memorizing these stone walls, a change of scenery will be nice."

Sigrid sat back down on the chair. Even though they had seemingly resolved everything, she didn't want to just assume and push her luck. This wasn't like being with boys in laketown, this was official and regimented. Courting was a serious thing and she didn't want to do anything to mess it up and make King Thorin throw her out of the mountain, or worse give Dale and her father a poor reputation. 

He looked at her, a smile on his face. 

"What?" she said, smiling back.

He shrugged, "just thinking about what I'll make you once I get back to my rooms."

"Now, don't go overdoing it just for my sake. I'm still going to tell my father that I don't want to rush this. You still need to heal, Fili."

He groaned and closed his eyes, "I'm tired of healing, can't I just be done already."

She tutted, "Nope, there's a long road ahead and you can't go giving up after all the work I've put in." 

He opened his eyes and she smiled back.

"You're right, that would be incredibly disrespectful to my future wife."

Sigrid's heart stopped dead in her chest at the word. It somehow made it far more real.

He must have noticed her look, "I'm sorry if that was too much too soon."

Sigrid shook her head, "just a bit sobering is all."

He reached out for her hand and she took it more easily this time.

"Are you really sure you are ok with this?"

"Absolutely."

He nodded, then yawned. 

"You should rest now." she said, pulling the blankets back up over him. 

In a bold move, as she was close to his head, she leaned down and brushed the lightest of kisses on his forehead before leaning back and sitting back in the chair.

He beamed at her before closing his eyes, "see you when I wake up, my lady."

She smiled and he soon fell asleep. 

She stood and stretched, pacing around the room a bit until she felt like he was quite asleep. She needed to get out and tell somebody. She walked as slowly as she could through the medical ward, stopping to let Oin know Fili was asleep and she was going to rest as well. 

Once she was in the hall, she practically sprinted towards her room. She walked in hoping she wouldn't have to go find Tauriel, but no such luck. Of course! She groaned. She took a quick glance in the mirror and made herself presentable before walking as quickly as possible towards Kili's room. It was getting late, so hopefully Kili was asleep and she could talk to Tauriel privately. She found Kili's room and knocked gently, hoping she wasn't disturbing anything.

"Mellon, is something wrong?" Tauriel asked as she opened the door and saw Sigrid. 

Sigrid smiled, "No, no, nothing’s wrong I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Who is it? Is it Sigrid! Tell her to come in," she heard Kili yell from the other room. 

Sigrid sighed, so much for that plan.

Tauriel opened the door wide and Sigrid walked in. She followed Tauriel to the sitting room where Kili was sitting, a blanket over his lap, working on something. 

"Hi Sigrid!" 

"Kili, you're looking well."

"Getting better everyday. Soon enough I'll be able to leave this room and not feel trapped in here."

"Soon, but not yet," Tauriel stated, smiling. 

She sat gracefully down on the couch next to Kili. 

Sigrid sat in a chair across from them. 

"How is Fi doing?" Kili asked, putting down his project.

Sigrid smiled, "he's doing really well. No pain in the movement of his arms or legs. He has feeling in his legs which is a really good sign. And Oin says since he is doing so well then he should be moved back to his own room within the next few days.”

"Yes! That's amazing news! Then I can actually visit him more often because he'll be so close."

That made Sigrid think, "so where are Fili's rooms?"

"Oh, I'll show you!" 

"Kili," Tauriel only said his name, but it was a warning.

"Oh, come on. I have been very good today and only left once for food. I can walk a few steps down the hall. It's good for me to stretch my legs, right Sigrid?"

Sigrid put her hands up, "I'm not your healer, I defer to Tauriel."

Kili made the most obnoxious puppy dog eyes at Tauriel.

She smiled, "yes, let's show Sigrid. But slowly."

Kili pushed himself up off the couch in as slow a motion as possible.

Tauriel smacked him on the shoulder and they both laughed.

Their relationship was so easy and care-free. Sigrid wondered how different it was from Tauriel's life with the elves. Or maybe they also joked just no one outside ever saw it. 

Kili led the way, pointing out which doors belonged to who. 

"So you see, this is my room. It is part of the royal suite. Thorin's room is further up the hall behind another door, where the King always stays.” 

He walked further down the hall, “we are in what are technically family suites. Most of them will be empty until my mum shows up and she will be in these middle ones which are a bit bigger. But as the family of the king will all live down here.” 

They passed by Tauriel's and Sigrid's temporary room and Sigrid thought how right Fili had been. 

Kili stopped at the next door, "this will most likely be Fili's room."

"It connects to that room just there," and he pointed at their door. Sigrid paused. She didn't know if Kili knew that was their temporary room.

"The rooms Fili and I are in are both built with connecting rooms for their spouses or children."

He pushed open the door to Fili's room, "here it is!"

The first room was a sitting room with a connected study off of it. Just like what Sigrid had seen of Kili's room. Off of the sitting room was the bedroom and the bathroom. 

Kili walked over to a wall with a large tapestry, "And behind here," he huffed a bit, pushing the tapestry out of the way. Tauriel strode up and helped him hold it open. "Here is the door that connects. As long as the other side is unlocked it should open.”

He turned the knob and pulled a bit, it didn't give much resistance other than not being opened in over 200 years. A small cloud of dust poofed out and Kili coughed. He opened it wide and they all looked in.

"This is where Sigrid and I are staying," Tauriel chimed in.

"Oh, well that's convenient!" 

"Oh?" Tauriel asked.

"Yeah! If Fili is moving up here then it will be close enough for Sigrid to keep an eye on him. Uncle was smart in doing that"

Sigrid wondered then how much Thorin had planned regarding her and Fili before she herself had even realized it. She applauded him for his optimistic thinking, or maybe she should chide him for assuming it would work out in his favor. But either way, it had happened this way. 

Tauriel nodded in agreement before the door closed. Kili continued on, "and this is the shared bathroom between the rooms, since the only people using that room would be connected to the Prince as well." Kili smiled at Sigrid, who blushed furiously. Did he already know about the arrangement Thorin was proposing. They left the room then, walking back. Sigrid didn't feel like she should share what happened with Tauriel just yet, especially in front of Kili. She felt like she should talk to her father first. So at Kili's door, she excused herself, saying she should get back to check on Fili.

They both nodded and waved before entering the room. 

She headed back down to the medical ward. There was no sign of Oin which she was glad for. She quietly made her way back to Fili's bedside and made herself comfortable in the chair. He was still sound asleep. She sighed and curled up into the chair, watching his breathing, until her own evened out and she fell asleep. 

The next morning Sigrid woke before Fili. She stretched and washed her face quickly and made sure she wasn't out of sorts. She went about straightening and doing some menial tasks before Fili woke up. After all she was leaving to head back to Dale this morning. Eventually Fili woke on his own, stretching his arms up. Sigrid thought it was a good sign that he could do that.  
Oin soon arrived with breakfast.

“So Kili showed me where your new room is,” Sigrid said nonchalantly as she handed Fili his breakfast.

"Oh? Making sure they are good enough."

"Oh yes, they are very nice rooms."

"And is your room also in the royal wing?" he looked at her, a cocky look on his face.

"As a matter of fact, they are. You were quite right."

He smiled. "In fact,” she continued, “the room I'm in seems particularly well thought out by King Thorin."

Fili cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Sigrid nodded and waited for him to finish the bite he was taking, "I’m in the room attached to yours, actually"

Fili blanched, "what?!"

Sigrid chuckled, "did you know there is a door behind a tapestry that leads right into it."

"That's very...fortuitous."

"I think so," she mumbled, trying to hide how it made her blush.

They ate the rest of the meal both not really looking at each other. 

"Although I'm sure your uncle will move me, once he knows that we are courting."

Fili frowned, "you're probably right. I'll just have to convince him then that I need more supervision than that. What if I fall out of bed and can't get up."

Sigrid laughed. "If you fall out of bed, the best you'll get from me is a pillow and blanket where you're laying. I doubt I'd be able to lift you up."

"I'm sure you'd figure it out."

Sigrid stood and collected their empty plates. "We need to do your morning routine. Would you like me to get Oin?" After the awkwardness of last night, and now the fact that they were, or at least, would soon be courting, she suddenly felt like it was far too intimate. He looked at her, his head tilted, "I just thought, maybe since we are, you know, courting, that it might be strange." 

Fili thought for a second and then smiled, "Sigrid, I trust you. This may be forward, but the only person I would like touching me is you." His eyes widened at the way that could be misconstrued. He blushed himself, and the words made Sigrid blush. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "now you've gone and made it awkward." 

He laughed out loud, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to. That came out wrong. Really though, it's up to you. I don't want you to feel awkward. But I'm not bothered by it." 

She shook her head in disbelief but couldn’t help but smile, “I’ll be right back.”

Sigrid pulled on an apron and grabbed the two jars from the cupboard. She went back to the room and set them down on the nightstand. She opened the first jar for his chest wound. He helped by pushing the blankets back past the scar. 

"Remember, cold," she warned. 

She slathered on the cold ointment and he winced, "I'll never be ready for that." 

She chuckled, wiping her hand on her apron once it was applied. He sat up for her to massage his arms. She rubbed the ointment in her hands and then proceeded. He was a good patient, she had to admit. He only ever grumbled about broth, but likely he would be able to start on solid foods soon enough. She flexed and rotated both arms before moving to his legs. 

"Can you bend them for me today?" she asked, wanting to see where his strength was.

He concentrated and he moved both knees up only about a quarter of the way. She had him rest one, while she gently pushed the other knee up further, stretching out the muscles. 

"This will be the hardest part, your range of motion and flexibility isn't great right now, "she looked up at him, "But we will get you there," she added, smiling. She finished her task and righted the blanket, leaving to go wash up and put away things. 

She stood next to his bed, "I have to head back to Dale now.” She smiled, though she was sad about it.

"Really? So soon?" he frowned.

She nodded, "I told you I only stay overnight. My father will be expecting me. And I have things to talk to him about." 

He beamed at that and she smiled back. 

"I'll be back before you know it," she added. She went to move away but he caught her hand, bringing it up to his lips. 

"I'll miss you until then."

She smiled, and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. 

"I'll see you soon, be good for Oin!" she said before leaving. 

She went back up to her rooms to gather her things. Tauriel was waiting as always and they headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FINALLY* :) :) 
> 
> See you all on Wednesday! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate everyone who has kudos, commented, subscribed, and bookmarked - it absolutely makes my day!
> 
> <3
> 
> *Update: I made some art for this chapter as well! https://polymathicdragon.tumblr.com/post/643858381020495872/i-made-some-art-for-my-most-recent-chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Outside of Erebor the sky was dark despite being morning. It seemed like winter would not be letting up early and still had something to say. They rode quickly back to Dale, unsure of what the weather would bring and not wanting to get caught in it. Orc sightings were down, but that still didn't mean that they weren't around or that other creatures or animals wouldn't pick them off if they were to get stuck outside. They arrived back at Dale and everyone was out about doing their own business. Sigrid washed up and changed and set about her housework that she needed to do. It went by quickly and soon it was time to start dinner. Tilda and Bain were home first, both talking about the storm coming in. 

"Everyone is talking about it, they think it will be pretty bad."

Sigrid looked outside. The wind had picked up. She hoped Bard would get home soon, she hated for him to be trapped out in this. The administrative building wasn't too far away but far enough in bad weather. But soon enough he came through the front door. Tilda greeted him eagerly as Bain set the table. Bard greeted each of his children and pulled Sigrid into a hug. 

“I'm glad you made it back before this storm.” 

"Me too, Tauriel and I rode as fast as we could."

"You're looking happy today, Sigrid."

"Am I?" she couldn't keep a straight face and smiled.

"Good news then?"

"Absolutely, but after dinner."

Bard nodded and left the room to change and see to some last minute business. They ate dinner and Tilda talked about her day with the other children at the makeshift school they had created until something more permanent could be constructed and set up. Bain talked about his training that day with the guards. As much as Sigrid hated that he had decided to join the guard, she was also incredibly proud. He was young enough still that he would be in no real danger yet, she hoped. 

"And what about you, Sigrid, how was your stay in Erebor?"

She couldn't help but smile and she was sure that she was just going to spill it all right then and there. 

"Kili and Fili are both doing much better. Fili is back on a mostly normal schedule. Everything seems to be well and he has no lingering pain. Oin is worried still about his ability to walk, but that is for future. For now, he is eating well and Oin even says that he will most likely be moved out of the medical ward within the next few days."

"That's great to hear Sigrid," Bard smiled.

"Can we go visit them soon?" Tilda asked excitedly.

"Soon, Tilda," Bard agreed, "but this weather isn't very good for travelling."

"Aw, you let Sigrid travel in it."

"Yes, that's true. But Sigrid is also much older and she has Tauriel. Once the weather clears up, the princes will be much healthier and that will be a much better time to go."

Tilda seemed satisfied enough and left it. 

They asked after Bard's day and he had done much the same as always. Trade agreements, disputes, planning of various departments and committees. There were still a lot of missing pieces until they could get Dale running smoothly. They also needed to start preparing for spring and planting season. The future of Dale would depend on having a good planting season and thus a good harvest. 

It was a heavy weight on her father's shoulder, and Sigrid hoped that having talked to Fili would make Bard’s conversation with King Thorin easier. Though she wasn't sure what her father would say about it. 

Bard didn't waste any time. After they had cleaned up from dinner he called Sigrid into his office. 

"I know you spoke about how Fili and Kili are doing. But how are you doing after your most recent trip to Erebor?"

"Surprisingly, I'm doing really great, Da."

"Oh?"

Sigrid smiled, "Fili and I talked things through."

Bard's eyes widened, "Well, I certainly didn't expect that."

Sigrid nodded, "Neither did I, but it just came up. Similar to our conversation about why I was there. He asked me the same question."

Bard nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"And at first we were both apologizing to each other, thinking that the other was upset about being forced into it, but we both realized it is something we want."

Sigrid blushed a bit talking about what Fili had said, "He talked about how he didn't know why he deserved the loyalty I had showed him, but that he didn't want to do anything without me," Sigrid took a deep breath, "and he said that the only thing that kept him going these past two months was wanting to see the person whose voice spoke to him through the pain."

She blushed and looked down at her hands, "He made it sound better than that," she muttered.

Bard sat back in his chair, "Those are some strong emotions from Prince Fili."

Sigrid looked up at Bard and nodded, "They were, but they didn't scare me."

"And how do you feel about Fili?"

"I was honest with him. I didn't know how I felt and it was hard to tease apart what felt right. I told him how we don't know each other, and I grew fond of someone in a coma. But what I told him, and what I'll tell you, is that I know one thing for certain. And that is, that the idea of me having suitors annoys me, but the idea of him finding someone else, both breaks my heart and terrifies me."

Bard just nodded, taking time to think it over.

After some silence, Sigrid added "But I've also thought a lot about where we both are, and the circumstances. Da, he has been asleep for 2 months while the rest of the world moved on without him. I didn't even wait for him in regard to my feelings and that's not fair to Fili, or myself. And I've thought about it a lot and I'd like to do this right. And I'd like us to be allowed to take time. Da, Fili has so much healing left to do. He can't even walk right now and might not ever be able to."

"And so what do you propose?" Bard asked.

"I would like when you talk to King Thorin, that Fili and I are allowed to set our own timeline. I would like Fili to court me, properly, and for an extended amount of time. Not starting until he has begun trying to walk again, however long that takes."

Bard hummed.

"And does Prince Fili know about this."

Sigrid nodded, "He already asked if he could court me and I told him that his health was the most important thing right now."

Before Bard could say anything she added, "And this is beneficial as well, because it gives us time to really know what we are doing. And at the end of courtship, if we have talked and we find that we are not a suitable match, then we will discuss what happens."

"Do you think that will happen?"

Sigrid sighed, "I hope not, but I'd rather be realistic."

Bard smiled, "My Sigrid, always so thoughtful. I'm really proud of you. This was an incredibly big decision to make. I was concerned about telling you about King Thorin's letter and his proposal, but you are an adult now and I would never wish to keep secrets from you - especially regarding your own life and future. But I just want you to understand, I want you and Fili to do this for you - not for anyone else. Not for me, nor King Thorin, nor all of the citizens of Dale and Erebor."

"I understand, Da. And I know in my heart this is the right decision."

Bard stood up and pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"Now I get to be the father, not Lord, and say that I hate to lose my little girl. But I'm still proud of you, and happy for you. But if he hurts you in any way, I will not be pleasant."

Sigrid laughed, "I understand, Da. I love you."

"I love you too, Sig."

Bard pulled away, but kept his hands on Sigrid's shoulders, gently kissing her forehead.

"So, how would you like to let people know."

Sigrid smiled, "First talk with King Thorin, obviously if he is not ok with it, then things might get a little messy."

Bard nodded, "Agreed."

"Then we can discuss what needs to happen. Obviously I've never been courted before..."

"Neither have I," Bard laughed.

"Then we will find out how to navigate this together!"

Bard pulled her into another hug.

"Should we at least tell Tilda and Bain?"

Sigrid beamed, "Yes, though it will get out much faster than we had expected."

"You're right, let's wait until after my meeting with King Thorin. No doubt he will have some sort of contract for me to sign as well as the two of you. We will wait until then."

Sigrid nodded. They spent the rest of the evening together as a family, reading by the fire as a massive storm blew in.

Sigrid woke up the next morning to a white out. You could barely see the mountain, it was snowing so much. It would be hard for her to check in at the clinic or with the school. So she made herself busy sewing and knitting for the day. If the winter continued, more blankets and clothes would be needed, as many of the buildings were still not completely finished. She eventually moved onto scarfs and mittens and socks. Bain and Tilda luckily were content playing or sometimes watching Sigrid and eventually they all ate a quick lunch.

Bard had ventured out as the town didn't rest for a snow storm. The day continued on much the same. Sigrid hadn't seen Tauriel since they returned from the mountain. She hoped her friend wasn't out in the storm. It was hard to keep track of her sometimes. She barely slept, and so there was no need to return to her room at the house often. And she had Legolas still, as well as other elves who had stayed behind to help. It was entirely possible she was also out scouting with Dale's guard. Tauriel seemed unable to rest for long - which Sigrid could appreciate, as she was much the same way. Tauriel and Kili were probably a perfect match because of it, she chuckled to herself. Her mind wandered to Fili and she wondered what other progress he had made.

The next day was just as bad as the first day of the storm and Sigrid began to worry that it might not die down by the time she was going to head to Erebor the next morning. But she threw herself into her tasks anyway. Tilda grew restless the second day, so Sigrid spent more time trying to tame the boredom than much else.

That night, Bard came home looking haggard from the weather.

What news, Da?" Sigrid asked.

"It doesn't look good. They are predicting this storm could last a few more days, maybe a week. Which will put a strain on our resources. Boredom also doesn't do much good for people."

"Is there something we could plan, a way to keep everyone busy but also warm and fed?"

"It depends on what it looks like tomorrow."

"We could try to get out to bring people goods, especially if they are young or elderly so that they don't have to leave."

"That sounds like a good idea," he paused. “I hate to put more on your plate, Sigrid, but would you write down a few ideas and some logistics for if this storm is going to last a few more days."

"Of course."

After dinner was done and cleaned up, Sigrid set to work on some plans alongside Bard in his office. It was enjoyable work, though she hated the reason she was doing it. Ever since Smaug, everyone’s safety was the first thing on her mind and her biggest worry. 

Bard penned letters to Erebor and Mirkwood requesting extra resources, while Sigrid worked on compiling a list of those who would be most affected and possible strategies. They stayed up late into the night finalizing a plan that Bard could present to the council in the morning.

The storm somehow only grew stronger the next day, but knowing it would get worse before it got better, Sigrid and Bard got to work while Bain and Tilda stayed at the house - somewhere safe where Sigrid wouldn’t have to worry about them.

Sigrid rounded up volunteers to start with gathering as many necessities as they could, even scavenging in still abandoned buildings for furniture that was beyond repair and could be used for fabric or wood. Meanwhile, others helped clean out what they had guessed might have been a storage building enough that they could hold supplies in a central location.

Each night Bard and Sigrid both came home exhausted, and Tauriel was barely seen at all. This continued for the first few days that Sigrid was starting to believe she’d never see the sky again, and a pit of worry grew in her stomach. They had never had a storm quite like this and it was as if the people of Laketown, now Dale, couldn’t catch a break.

Luckily Erebor and Mirkwood responded kindly, and they were able to get a little extra. Sigrid was helping direct where the supplies were to be stored when a dwarf approached her with a letter. 

"Lady Sigrid?" 

"Yes, that's me,” she said, barely looking at the person who addressed her.

"From Prince Fili," he stated. To which she turned quickly to face the dwarf who had spoken to her as he held out a folded letter, "I'll get your reply before we head out back to Erebor." He nodded to her and then went to continue offloading crates of supplies. 

“Wait! I believe I recognize you, what is your name, sir?” 

The dwarf tipped his hat, “Bofur, ma’am.” 

“Yes! Well, thank you so much.”

She clutched the letter closer as to not get it wet and moved inside. How could she have forgotten about Fili. She had been so busy. What must it look like for her to agree to be courted and then not even remember. He must be so worried. She hoped he’d understand.

There was a small office in the storeroom that had not been used in a very long time. She ducked inside and opened the letter.

My Sunshine - Sigrid,  
It has been many days since you last left the mountain. I worry about your safety, as I have been told there is a terrible storm going on and may continue for many more days. I just hope that you are safe, though I’m sure you are working hard helping those in need. I look forward to seeing you again once the storm ends.

Faithfully yours,  
Fili

She smiled and reread the letter. 

She looked around the desk for a pen and inkwell but unfortunately there wasn’t one. She’d just have to trust Bofur to tell him she was ok.

She sighed and folded the letter, tucking it in her pocket. She emerged from the office and quickly found the dwarf who had given her the letter, “I don’t have any way to write a return note, but tell him I am safe and I look forward to seeing him as soon as I am able to travel.”

Bofur nodded and moved to walk away, “Wait! Also give my thanks to King Thorin for the supplies. They were much needed and he has our unending gratitude.”

He smiled and bowed slightly, “Of course, Lady Sigrid” and turned, climbing back onto the cart. She watched the cart head back up the road and inevitably back to the mountain. 

Part of her wished to be traveling with them, to be somewhere inside and warm from the storm, but she knew her place was with her family and people in a difficult time like this. She helped sort and count food. It wasn’t a lot once it was stacked, but it was better than nothing. They would divide some of it up to just give to families and some they would make into stews or other long lasting dishes that could be distributed to those who couldn’t cook. 

She had a good team with her. They were assembled last minute but worthy. She had to remember to discuss with her father about an emergency response group. Citizens who prepared for and led these kinds of initiatives before they happened. They couldn’t keep scrambling like this if disaster was going to keep rearing up. It was amazing to her how Laketown ever ran without half of the things her and her father and others had thought up and created. Though before she had moved to Dale she didn’t think she’d ever used the words emergency or response in a sentence at all, let alone together.

Sigrid spent the next five days dodging weather while trying to keep people alive. Two people had fallen ill but luckily they had been attended to quickly and if the storm let up, would recover. She hated to think what would’ve happened if there wasn’t a group working to make sure people were safe. 

She laid in bed one of the nights thinking of Fili. She had been gone for at least 10 days. He would’ve already moved into his room in the royal wing and maybe was even starting to try to walk. Her father’s meeting with King Thorin had also been cancelled until the storm died down. The howling outside picked up and she looked out to still see white amongst the night sky. 

This storm would need to end soon. They were quickly losing ground and even though they had supplies, everyone’s spirits were down. They might not make it much longer in these conditions. Just for a moment everything seemed to be falling into place, then the next things had gotten out of control again. As she laid in bed trying to sleep she just hoped for an end to the storm. 

She woke early the next morning to much of the same. Everything white as far as the eye could see. Though she did note that the wind had died down which was a positive sign. She worked hard that morning and by lunch was shocked to see that the storm was slowing down. Big soft flakes fell slowly and the sky had opened up to a bright blue in places. She went outside into the courtyard, which was now kneehigh in snow. But she didn’t mind much and stayed on the porch. She looked up at the sky, basking in its clarity. 

The roads were most likely still far too deep to travel in. She would have to wait for them to get out the horses and plows and create a pathway back to the mountain. 

She made her rounds checking on various families and individuals. Everyone had made it through and were delighted to see an end to the storm. She made sure the two who had fallen ill were warm, well fed, and had medicine. They even seemed to be looking better. 

At dinner that night they were finally able to enjoy it with a sense of peace and calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update woooo! See you Sunday!
> 
> A/N: You'll notice Bard refers to her as an adult (by western definition). I totally vibed with Sigrid as an oldest child in the movies, only to be surprised to find out she isn't. I've made the decision to age her up to 18 to be the oldest (as Bain and Tilda's ages remain the same). I understand it's messing with canon...but the whole story is set post-canon and in an AU, so I hope you'll understand.
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Morning arrived and luckily it was another clear day. Bard had decided that he and Sigrid needed some time off after such a strenuous set of days. But unfortunately things never seemed to slow down when you ran an entire city, so by lunch Bard had been called into the offices by no less than 3 different people at the front door.

After dinner that night, they all sat together in the library, trying to relax. 

“A raven came from Erebor today,” Bard mentioned once it seemed that Tilda and Bain were distracted playing a game.

“Oh? Is everything alright?” Sigrid asked, suddenly nervous. 

“Oh, yes. King Thorin just hoped now that the storm was over that we could meet. He asked if tomorrow may be too soon. I assumed you were going to go to Erebor once the roads cleared and I thought I’d accompany you there.”

“Of course! That’d be great. As long as you feel like you and I aren’t needed here tomorrow?”

“I think we will be ok. Everyone needs a bit of a rest after the stress of the past two weeks.”

Sigrid smiled, “Should I assume that Fili and I may have to meet with you and King Thorin as well?”

“I would plan for it. I don’t know how any of this works, and I’m sure Erebor has plenty of history and rules for how they arrange courtship and marriages.”

“Should Bain and Tilda come with us?”

Bard looked over at them where they were playing, “Maybe not this time. I’m still not sure how any of this will go and I want to make sure we are focused. Bain will be capable of taking care of things for the evening, and they’ll both be busy during the day.”

The night wrapped up the way Sigrid loved the most, Bard read to them from one of their favorite storybooks as they all sat close and curled up around the fireplace. Tilda eventually climbed into Sigrid’s lap, falling asleep, and Bain leaned against her shoulder, his eyes heavy. Bard looked up and smiled, closing the book.

“I think it’s time for bed.”

Bard reached down to Sigrid and picked up Tilda from her lap, while Sigrid helped Bain up. Sigrid and Bain followed Bard up the stairs. The house was still a long way off from being done, but they’d managed to open two of the bedrooms on the second floor for use. The house was actually in better shape than they had initially thought. While it had been fun for a while to all sleep in the library together, especially after Smaug when they all had just wanted to be close, the lack of good sleep had started to wear on Bard and Sigrid especially. Sigrid got Bain to the room he shared with Bard, and then helped Bard get Tilda to bed.

“Are you going to bed?” Bard looked at Sigrid once Tilda was tucked in.

“I think I’ll stay up for just a bit, I’ve been trying to finish a few things. But I’ll be up soon.”

Bard smiled and kissed her forehead, “Alright, good night.”

Sigrid headed back downstairs to the library and tidied up, throwing another log on the fire. She sat down to work on a few projects that were in various states of completion. She also really hoped Tauriel would come back, just so she could tell her about tomorrow. She regretted not talking to her that day with Kili around, or at least asking her for some time alone. 

She’d finished one project and was moving onto the next when she heard the back door softly open and close, knowing that it was Tauriel she smiled. 

Tauriel came and stood in the doorway.

“There’s still some stew if you’d like me to warm it up for you.”

Tauriel smiled, “You do too much mellon, I can heat it up myself, but thank you,” and she turned and walked back towards the kitchen. 

Sigrid continued on with her project, patching up one of Tilda’s skirts that she had caught on some of the debris still on the streets around the house. Tauriel came in with her bowl of soup and sat with her on the couch. 

Sigrid let her eat some of her soup before speaking, “How are things going?”

Tauriel smiled at her, “Everything is going well now, I am glad for the end of the storm. I’m sorry I didn’t return to check on you.”

Sigrid waved her off, “no, no that’s fine. You were busy and we were alright. We can’t always assume elves are going to be able to fix everything for us. But you were ok throughout?”

“Oh, yes. I was worried with the weather that orcs may try to use it to their advantage so Legolas and I were out scouting most of the time, but it seems like they have all crawled back to their holes.”

Sigrid felt a wave of relief at hearing that and then a different thought popped into her head, “Have you told Legolas about Kili?”

Tauriel paused in her eating but didn’t look up and Sigrid immediately regretted asking about it as it felt like she had crossed into a sore topic, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, I’m sure that is still a tough subject.”

Tauriel took a bite of soup before looking up at Sigrid and giving her a small smile, “No it is ok, it’s not tough because of the reason you may think. Legolas and I have spoken about it and he has come around.”

“That’s great news!”

Tauriel nodded and sighed, “It is, I was worried that he would never forgive me. But, he is leaving…”

Sigrid tilted her head a bit and paused in her work to turn towards Tauriel, “Leaving? To Greenwood?”

Tauriel set down her soup and tucked her hands into her lap, “No, he’s actually leaving from here. It was decided that he would venture to seek out someone in the west. I’m not sure any other details though...this was probably the last time I will see him for quite awhile.”

Sigrid tentatively reached over and placed her hand on top of Tauriel’s, “You’ll see him again I’m sure, and you’ll be parting as friends still.”

Tauriel nodded, taking Sigrid’s offered hand and squeezing it gently, “But enough about that, I know you have something tell me.” She let go of Sigrid’s hand and picked up her soup again, eyeing Sigrid expectantly. 

Sigrid suddenly felt nervous all over again, though it was probably already obvious to Tauriel, she took a deep breath, “Fili and I decided to start officially courting.”

Tauriel’s face was unreadable, but kind, “And are you happy about this?”

Sigrid smiled and nodded, “I really am. Nervous of course, but it feels right.”

Tauriel’s face spread into a smile then, “Then I am very happy for you.”

“Thanks, I wanted to tell you sooner but…”

“But Prince Kili would have been overly excited,” Tauriel finished.

Sigrid grimaced a bit, “I’m sorry. I did want to tell you that day, but I just didn’t know if it was right for me to tell you in front of Kili. He’s great, it just didn’t seem my place.”  
“I understand. He holds his emotions in his hands, out for the world to see, it is what I like about him. But I understood that it was not the right time.”

She knew that the possibility of Tauriel and Kili having the chance to court was a long way off, so she felt a little bad bringing it up. Then add to that the stress of her banishment and Legolas, “Thank you for understanding, and for being such a great friend. I know you have your own way of handling things, but I’m here for you if you ever need anything, or to talk.”

“Thank you, mellon. You are a great friend. These are really such small trials in such a long life, but they seem to be weighing on me more heavily nowadays.”

Sigrid couldn’t help but smile, “I think Kili is rubbing off on you.”

Tauriel smiled, then chuckled and shook her head, “Perhaps he is.”

She finished her soup and stood, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Tauriel.”

Sigrid heard Tauriel wash the dish then she heard the door open and close. Sigrid sat back and sighed, releasing the tension she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Finally, she gave up trying to work on Tilda’s skirt and went to bed. Sigrid could barely sleep that night. Not only was she excited but she also found herself regularly thinking of all the ways it could all go wrong. 

\---

After breakfast, Bain was put in charge of the household and Tilda for the day and evening. After finalizing a few things and seeing Tilda off to school, Bard, Sigrid, and Tauriel set out late in the morning by horse to Erebor. The plows had made at least one pathway large enough for a single horse. It was slow going and once they had to stop to move over as a few dwarves came down from Erebor into Dale, most likely to continue the projects they were doing. 

Finally they arrived at Erebor but it felt different this time. Not only because Bard was there with them, but because she felt like she had probably missed so much. She assumed she would have to start acting like a visiting Lady rather than Fili’s nursemaid now that they were courting. She couldn’t just go running to his rooms anymore.

Tauriel even seemed more stiff and reigned in. 

Unlike anytime before, they were announced at the gate and greeted by Balin, who welcomed them to Erebor. 

Sigrid really hadn’t ever taken the time to notice how magnificent the entrance to Erebor was, especially now that it seemed returned to its former glory. 

“Lady Sigrid, Madam Tauriel, I’m sure you are eager to see the princes. I believe you know the way while Lord Bard and I head to meet with King Thorin.”

“Yes, thank you,” They said in unison, both giving quick bows. 

“We will come find you if you are needed,” Balin added. Sigrid gave her father a quick hug before Tauriel and her headed towards the royal wing. The restraint they both had as they walked as quickly as possible made them giggle and soon they were dashing through empty hallways smiling and laughing. Sigrid hadn’t realized how cooped up she had felt these past two weeks. 

They slowed down at the royal wing to catch their breath. Neither were sure where the brothers would be exactly but they assumed they would be together. The only thing that had been separating them was distance and being bedridden, so now there were practically no limits. And they had a lot of catching up to do. 

Fili’s room would be most likely as he couldn’t walk so they went there first. Sigrid knocked hesitantly and the door quickly opened to a smiling Kili. “Fili! They’re here!” He yelled. They heard Fili woop in the background. 

“Ladies, come in!” Kili opened the door all the way. He nearly jumped into Tauriel's arms as they hugged and she gave him a chaste kiss. She then proceeded to scold him for moving so much, but he just laughed. And her heart wasn’t really in it. 

Sigrid made her way to Fili’s room. She wasn’t sure why she was suddenly nervous when she had practically ran here. Tauriel and Kili made a point of not following her as she popped her head into his room. 

He was waiting, his eyes glued to the door, his face lit up when he saw her, “Sigrid!”

She couldn’t help but smile. Dropping her bag and walking quickly to his bedside. Disregarding propriety she gracefully hopped onto the bed next to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. Despite the awkward angle, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, practically dragging her into his lap. 

She buried her face into his shoulder “I missed you,” she whispered. 

He hugged her a bit tighter. “I missed you everyday.” 

She finally pulled back but left her arms resting on his shoulders, half of her weight propped on his lap. 

“I’m not hurting you am I?” She looked down at the way she was sitting. 

He shook his head, “Not at all”

She noticed then that his hair was neat and he had braids, “Your braids are back!” 

He smiled, “Yes. I finally had a proper bath and Oin brought the clasps back to me,” picking up the end of one of his braids, where she could see a metal clasp, detailed with some sort of script. 

“I had actually mentioned that I could put your braids back in once to Oin but he got all flustered and refused to let me.” 

Fili blushed and laughed nervously. 

“Oh no,” Sigrid's face dropped, “Oh no. What did I do? Did I offend him?”

Fili laughed, “You’re lucky he didn’t pass out right then and there from sheer shock.”

“What? Why??”

Fili blushed again, “in my culture hair is a very, uh, intimate part of the body. The only people who should braid a dwarves hair are their immediate family, and when they are older, their spouse or intended.”

Sigrid eyes grew wide and she felt herself flush. 

“And Oin is incredibly traditional. So just you asking was probably too much for him to handle.”

“Oh my. I must apologize to Oin! What does he probably think of me.”

Fili laughed, “Probably best to just not bring it up. And I'm sure he forgave you after the shock wore off. After all, you aren’t a dwarf and you haven’t been raised around us most of your life.” 

“That’s true. But still that’s mortifying.”

Fili smiled. 

“So tell me everything I’ve missed. Don’t spare any details.”

“Well to start, clearly I moved,” he gestured to the room around them. 

She shook her head, “clearly. And when did you do that?”

“Probably a few days after you left. We actually were going to wait until you came back so that you’d be there to help. And of course I didn’t want you to miss it.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s no problem. You were busy battling a snow storm and saving lives.”

He picked up her hand from his shoulder and kissed the back of it before setting it back in their laps where he held it gently. 

“So after we realized the storm would keep you, we went ahead the next day and moved me up here. And it turned out it was probably better you weren’t around.”

“Oh? How come?”

“It was quite a struggle and there were some choice words and phrases used.”

“You weren’t hurt were you?”

“No, but I did have enough strength to punch Dwalin.”

“Fili!”

“He deserved it! He was complaining so much.”

She gave him a look and he just shrugged.

“So I moved in and got settled. Kili was given the task of taking over for you since Oin was now needed in the medical ward and up here. I complained that he should’ve just kept me down there until you returned. But Oin said Kili needed something to do instead of complain about not being able to go to the training area. So then Kili complained as well. Although I gave him a hard time. Told him he was doing a poor job compared to my usual handler. I’m surprised he didn’t re-break my leg.”

“Fili! You are the worst. And here I thought you were one of the best patients I ever had!”

“I still am, for you. Kili’s my younger brother, I had to!” Fili smiled and gave his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh you’re not fooling me with that look, like Kili gives Tauriel. So don’t try.”

Fili scoffed and frowned. Sigrid poked him gently in the collar bone. 

“So after making everyone’s life awful because I wasn’t around to keep you in line, then what?”

He faked insult, but continued on, “Oin and I started working on getting my strength back in my legs. Every afternoon, now that I’m awake for most of the day. I now only really need a nap between strengthening my legs and dinner.”

“That’s great to hear!” How is that coming along?”

Fili sighed then looking down at their hands, “it’s not...I mean, it is I guess. But, oh Sigrid. This is going to take forever.”

Sigrid used her hand to lift his chin, “Hey. It’s going to be ok. We knew it was going to be a long and difficult road. But you’ve done difficult things before. And you’ve made it through near death. Plus you have me. It’ll be ok. You’ll see,” she encouraged, smiling softly at him. 

He took her hand from under his chin and kissed it gently. 

“I’ve really still not figured out what I did to deserve you,” he whispered. 

She smiled back at him. She didn’t have anything to say to that so she instead put her hand gently on his cheek and leaned forward, hoping he’d be ok with her intent. She watched as his eyes lit up and he smiled before he leaned forward and met her halfway, their lips meeting in the softest of kisses. 

Nothing overly passionate or needy, just a simple first kiss full of promise. Sigrid couldn’t help but think that somehow it just felt right.

She leaned back and smiled at him. 

“I look forward to kissing you forever,” he said, running his fingertips gently down the side of her face and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

“Are you lovebirds done catching up yet?” Kili yelled from the other room. 

“Are you?” Fili yelled back. 

Sigrid slid off of Fili’s lap and to a more appropriate place on the edge of the bed. 

“Touché brother,” Kili said as he and Tauriel came in the room hand in hand and took up two seats nearby. They had clearly been brought in for the purpose of company. 

“Anything exciting going on today?” Kili asked. But in a way that said he already knew the answer. 

He looked directly at Sigrid and Fili. 

Fili shrugged. Sigrid smiled. 

“My father is here currently, meeting with King Thorin.”

“Is he?” Kili asked slyly. 

She felt Fili shift next to her, “what?”

She turned to look at him, confused. “Did you not know?”

Fili shook his head. They both looked at Kili. “Why didn’t you tell him?”

Kili shook his head. “I didn’t know until this morning. Dwalin told me.” 

“And you didn’t feel like that was something you should tell me?” Fili asked.

Kili shrugged. “I figured you knew already. And if not then it would be a fun surprise.”

“Do you see now why I make his life miserable, Sigrid.”

Kili laughed and Sigrid had to chuckle. 

“Right, So Lord Bard and King Thorin are talking. What about exactly?” Kili asked. 

“I’m not falling for that again,” Sigrid said, crossing her arms. 

“No, I truly don’t know. But clearly you two know.”

He eyed both Sigrid and Fili who shrugged. 

“And you, my dear,” He said turning to Tauriel, “do you know?”

“I may,” was all she said. 

“Fine! Keep your secrets.” 

Fili laughed then. “How does it feel Ki?”

Kili stuck out his tongue. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you.” Fili finally gave in. 

Fili leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sigrid's waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. It was an extremely intimate gesture and it was both thrilling and a bit awkward with Kili and Tauriel there. She realized she liked his hands around her waist. But it also made it hard to focus. 

“Lord Bard and King Thorin are discussing our upcoming courtship and marriage.” 

“What?!?” Kili stood up, nearly knocking over the chair. 

Sigrid nodded, her smile seemed permanent at this point and she could still feel where Fili’s arms were around her waist, and something in her stomach flipped happily. 

“I'm your only brother! How could you not tell me this! I was only joking about the lovebirds thing!”

Everyone laughed and Kili pouted, crossing his arms. 

“You are my brother but you are also a gossip. The whole mountain would’ve known and uncle would’ve come after me.”

“How long have you known?” He asked sitting back down. The moment of anger long dissipated. 

Sigrid began, “We had only just talked about it the last time I was here before the snowstorm. I believe it has been King Thorin’s plan for awhile, it just happened to work out better than he expected.”

Fili added in, “...and so uncle had spoken to me after he sent the letter to Lord Bard. And Lord Bard had spoken to Sigrid separately. The meeting was intended to happen last week but the storm delayed it.”

“So when’s the wedding?”

“Ki,” Fili’s tone was a warning and Tauriel poked him. 

“I can’t walk currently if you haven’t noticed. Plus mum will have a say in this no matter what. So I don’t know why Uncle is bothering to do anything right now. Mum will change it all as soon as she arrives.”

“I forgot about your mother,” Sigrid whispered, the nerves building up all over again.

Fili chuckled, “Well you’ve got time to prepare for her yet. She’ll be here by early spring if she has her way.”

“Truly? She’ll travel in this weather?”

“We are lucky she didn’t show up the moment she found out we were injured in battle. She says she’s waiting for the first thaw, but we know better. She’ll leave as soon as it looks even partway decent.”

“If she were coming with others from the Blue Mountains she would be more willing to wait. But currently she just wants to get here. So there’s only a small group traveling with her,” Kili added. 

Sigrid and Tauriel both made eye contact. Tauriel had gone a bit pale and Sigrid felt the same.   
An uncle and extended family was one thing. A mother was an entirely different hurdle. 

“I can’t imagine what she’ll say when she arrives and you’re barely walking,” Sigrid said. 

“Don’t remind me. You’ll be able to hear her all the way in Dale.”

“Well I guess we'll just have to work hard on it,” Sigrid smiled looking over at him. 

It was almost lunch time and Sigrid felt her stomach growl, “How have you progressed in food choices?” Sigrid asked. 

“Not much better. Still mostly broth. Though Oin allows it to have small bits of vegetables and meats as long as they are almost invisible.” 

Sigrid laughed at Fili’s tone. 

Kili, Tauriel, and Sigrid headed towards the kitchen. Kili and Tauriel stayed there to eat to avoid making Fili too jealous and Sigrid carried a tray back with her. She had gone with stew as well, though her pieces were still visible in the broth. Oin had also cleared him for a small amount of bread, which she brought with her. 

She came into the room and moved a chair over so they could sit closer. 

“Good news!”

“It’s clearly not more food,” he said looking at the bowl she handed him. 

“You get a little bit of bread. Oin says it’s a day to celebrate since I’m back.”

Fili laughed, “Whatever it takes!”

Sigrid ripped out the softer middle of a portion of the bread and handed it to Fili. 

Fili told her about a few other things that happened but for the most part they just enjoyed each other’s company finally. Lunch finished and Kili and Tauriel joined them again. They passed the time telling the brothers about the snow storm.

Eventually Oin made his way in for afternoon strengthening. Kili dragged Tauriel out in quick fashion, whispering that she didn’t want to be around for this. 

They closed the door behind them leaving Oin, Fili and Sigrid alone, “Glad to have you back Lady Sigrid.”

“I’m glad to be back.” 

“This isn’t going to be enjoyable. So be prepared. Though maybe he’ll be a bit better behaved around you,” Oin eyed Fili. 

“I somehow doubt that,” Sigrid smiled. 

“You talk as if I’m not in the room!”

“Come Fili, you know the routine.”

Fili sighed and dragged himself to the edge of the bed, where he let his legs dangle. 

“I’ve been doing a mixture of stretching, flexing, and strengthening. We don’t want to do this too quickly lest we tear a muscle and have a completely different problem.”

Sigrid nodded and stood on the opposite side of Oin. 

She looked at Fili. “It’ll be fine,” she whispered. 

Fili shrugged but didn’t acknowledge her words beyond that.

Sigrid followed Oin’s movements as Fili had to lift his legs up and bend his knees. The two of them weren’t really there to help as much as to guide and keep him from letting them fly back down. They moved through a few more motions and Sigrid noticed Fili was sweating from the workout. She felt bad for him. He probably never had to struggle with this before. He was a warrior and had probably never expected to not be able to move or fight the way he always had. She also now understood why he needed a nap afterwards. 

Oin was relentless. Which was good for Fili, he wouldn’t get better otherwise, but she could tell Fili was frustrated by how much he couldn’t do. She tried to be the encouragement and buffer between them. Every time he did something better than she thought he’d tell him he was doing well. Or if he began to quit she would tell him to keep going. It went like this for nearly an hour. Until he looked ready to pass out. 

Oin stopped them and patted him on the shoulder. Fili flopped back on the bed, letting his legs dangle. Oin set out with a quick nod of the head to Sigrid and closed the door behind him. She was tired just from watching Fili tire. 

“I told you it’s going to take forever.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You did amazing today.”

“You’re just saying that because you just got here. I’ve not made any progress in the past week.”

He pushed himself more into the bed and managed to drag his legs up as well, bending them some to give a bit of leverage. He didn’t quite make it to where he wanted to be on the pillows and gave up, laying down with his arms spread out across the bed.

Twice in one day, Sigrid was discarding propriety for the sake of reality. She climbed up onto the bed and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in, so that her head rested against his collarbone. 

“But you are a week more progressed than when I last saw you. And I think that counts for something.”

He sighed, “You’re right. I’m just being grumpy. I wanted you to be proud of me. I had hoped to be farther along before you came back.”

Sigrid pushed herself up on her elbow so she could look at him, his arm still around her shoulder, “Fili, I am proud of you. You’ve done far better than any of us could have hoped for given the circumstances.”

He stayed looking up at the ceiling. 

She leaned a bit more until she was hovering over his face. She used her hand to gently move his face to look at her. He resisted moving his head but finally looked her in the eyes. 

“Fili, I will love you whether or not you ever walk again. After all, I...” but before she could finish her thought his mouth had found hers and he had caught her up in a kiss. This one had much more urgency to it, she noted, before she leaned into it and kissed him back.

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close as they kissed, the action sending shivers down her whole spine. Eventually she leaned back and he loosened his hold. She folded her arms over his chest and rested her chin on them to look at him. 

“I still can’t believe that I’m not in a coma dreaming.”

“You’re not,” she smiled. 

“Promise?”

“I promise. I am very much real.”

He closed his eyes and hummed in approval. 

“Wait, wait.” 

Fili opened his eyes slightly. 

Sigrid started to wiggle out of his arms. “As much as I'd love to let this happen and have you fall asleep I doubt it would be good for either of us to be found like this.”

Fili groaned but let Sigrid go. She gave him a quick peck before moving off of him and onto the floor. He sighed and she righted his pillows, then helped drag him up to where he could sleep comfortably. 

“I’ll owe you forever after this.”

“Good thing I’ll be around then,” Sigrid smiled. 

“Have you thought of what you’re making me for my first courting gift,” she asked as she pulled the covers up around him. 

He opened one eye slightly and smiled, “yes.”

She kissed him on the cheek, “ I can’t wait.”

He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes fully. And soon he was fast asleep. Sigrid found her bag and went through the not so secret door into her temporary room. She wondered if King Thorin would let her stay there. Fili had mentioned he’d fight for it, but it was still risky. She went to the bathroom and straightened herself out. She went back into Fili’s room where she took up her usual place beside him. Although she was sad to see her chair hadn’t made it. She’d have to ask Oin about it. Afterall she had grown quite fond of it after a month. 

She heard a soft knock on the door a bit later. She stood to get it, checking to see first if it had woken Fili, but it hadn’t. 

She opened the door to the room. Balin smiled at her, “Oh, Balin. Come in”

“How’s he doing?”

“He fell asleep a bit ago, Oin exhausted him with the rehab on his legs.”

“It’ll be a tough road, but he will get there.”

“Absolutely.”

“Lady, Sigrid. If you don’t mind leaving Fili with Kili and Tauriel, King Thorin and Lord Bard have asked for you to join them at dinner.”

“Should Fili not be present as well?” Sigrid asked, her stomach nervous. She hadn’t expected to be alone with them. 

“Fili will have his own chance to discuss with King Thorin and Lord Bard, but they wish to talk with you separately.”

“I understand, thank you.”

Balin nodded and they both left the room.

Kili and Tauriel were waiting in the sitting room. 

“We’ll take good care of him, promise!” Kili said

“You’ll do great,” Tauriel added.

Sigrid smiled and nodded at them. She glanced once more at Fili’s sleeping form before closing the door following Balin out. Sigrid was glad that she had made herself look presentable. It would’ve been a bad impression if she had looked crumpled. 

They didn’t speak as they made their way down a hallway Sigrid had never been or at least she didn’t remember walking down. She had to trust Balin completely, otherwise she would get hopelessly lost. The first few corridors she tried to keep track, but all the stone and the lamps looked the same. And there were of course no signs. She gave up eventually, focusing instead on things that might be asked of her, or trying to remember to curtsy and act like a lady in front of King Thorin. 

They eventually arrived at an impressive set of doors, which were opened by the bald, tattooed dwarf she remembered seeing outside the healing tent in Dale. She wondered if he was Thorin’s bodyguard. He didn’t smile, just nodded curtly at them.

“Thank you,” she said, with a nod of her own. 

Balin led the way into a dining room. Her father and King Thorin were already seated. Along with Bilbo. The table was round and only had 2 remaining chairs, which she assumed were for Balin and herself. They noticed the door open and all three stood to greet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeeee* :) :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It makes me smile every time. 
> 
> A/N: You may have noticed I switched the chapter number from 33 to ?. That is because as I've been editing and posting this story, I've come up with more ideas and re-arranged some things. I just really love writing the two of them and even though I had a planned stop for the story, I think they are wanting a bit more. It will probably settle in around 40 chapters or so (if I had to guess). 
> 
> See you on Wednesday! Please leave a kudos or comment if you can, they make my day!
> 
> Translation: Mellon = Friend in elvish


	9. Chapter 9

“I present Lady Sigrid,” Balin stated.

She curtsied to the room, “King Thorin, Lord Bard, Master Baggins, thank you for having me,” she greeted them all. It all felt so stiff and she knew she had to be making it up, she just hoped no one acknowledged it.

Balin steered her towards a seat next to her father and pulled the chair out for her to sit. She tried to sit as gracefully as she could. She wondered if there were people who ever got used to this. She had to just learn on her own and had luckily found a few books on etiquette in Dale (though after so many decades there were pages missing or moth eaten). 

Balin took a seat on the other side of King Thorin, opposite of Bilbo. 

After everyone was seated, Thorin spoke, “Thank you, Lady Sigrid for joining us. Please, do not fret. This is not a business meeting, just a chance for us to talk openly.”

She nodded and tried to smile at King Thorin.

A plate of food was set down in front of her, along with everyone else. 

“Please, feel free to begin eating,” King Thorin stated.

Bilbo hummed appreciatively and Sigrid smiled. She hoped having Bilbo there would make things feel not so stiff. She had talked with him only a handful of times, but Tauriel had spoken highly of him. And he seemed quite different from dwarves anyway, fussy for sure, but more at ease. 

“Lady Sigrid, How have you enjoyed Erebor the past month you have been visiting us?” King Thorin asked.

Sigrid put down her fork. She had luckily been taking very small bites, waiting for him to start asking her questions. She assumed she’d not eat much at this meal. 

“Erebor is beautiful, though I admit I haven’t had a chance to see much of it. Though the places I have spent a lot of time in, mainly the medical ward and kitchens, are incredibly efficient. I find myself trying to find the small details in the stone work - whether that is an intricate carving, or lines of some other material. Afterall, when the person you’re caring for is sleeping much of the time, you do find quite a bit of time to look at the walls.” She chuckled, hoping everyone would take her jest lightly. 

Luckily Bilbo laughed and agreed, as did her father, though King Thorin merely smiled slightly. Maybe she should stick with being more straightforward. Fili would’ve found it funny. She’d have to tell him about it.

“Well, I’m sorry that you haven’t had much of a tour. Now that Erebor’s renovations are progressing we will have to show both of you around.”

Both her and Bard nodded their heads, “That would be excellent,” he stated. 

“As you know, your father and I have met today about the possibility of a marriage between yourself and Crown Prince Fili.”

Sigrid nodded as he continued, “While we believe we have come to an agreement, I had hoped you would appease me by answering a few questions. But please, I hope you don’t feel interrogated, I just simply need to make sure this is an arrangement that will benefit all parties and is suitable for my nephew. I’m sure you understand.”

“I’m happy to answer any questions you may have, your majesty.” 

“I was hoping to find out how everyone has treated you, have you felt welcome?”

“Absolutely, I’ve spent quite a bit of time with Master Oin and Master Bombur and both are geniuses in their craft. Master Oin has been incredibly supportive and has also provided me with knowledge I have been able to bring back to Dale regarding medicinal herbs and practices. Prince Kili has also been incredibly kind when I’ve had the chance to speak with him.”

Thorin nodded, Sigrid guessed in agreement. She thought she was doing well. It already seemed a bit more like an interrogation than an informal meal, even though he had said otherwise. She had barely touched her first helping, when her plate was taken away and another dish was set in front of her. Thankfully, everyone was able to eat a few bites before King Thorin spoke again. Sigrid tried to eat a bit bigger portions, knowing she most likely wouldn’t touch it again. Which was sad, because it was delicious. 

“I understand that you just left from seeing Prince Fili, how is he doing today?”

“After not having the chance to see him these past 2 weeks, the progress on his recovery is wonderful. He updated me on what he had accomplished while I was gone and I assisted Master Oin in Prince Fili’s leg rehab today.”

“And that went well?” Thorin seemed genuinely interested. Not that Sigrid would think he didn’t, but she didn’t really know Thorin at all. 

“I believe so, though Prince Fili is quite hard on himself. I’ve just tried to encourage him through it. But he was disappointed in his progress. It was strenuous for him but he is progressing well.”

“Do you think he will walk again?”

Sigrid paused, that was a loaded question, one she wasn’t qualified to answer.

“I hope so of course, but I dare say yes or no to that question, as I’m not qualified to answer that. Prince Fili has not put any weight on his legs yet, so it is yet to be seen. But I believe in him.”

“And how would you feel if he didn’t walk again?”

Sigrid knew what he was getting at, would she abandon Prince Fili because he might be seen as less capable? Would she find herself with someone else because the Prince couldn’t care for himself? Would she see it as a weakness?

“I would be sad for his sake, though I would not pity him and I would not abandon him. He is strong in so many other ways. And I will tell you what I told him, that I would love him whether or not he walked again, for I didn’t fall in love with his legs, or his ability to run or fight. And though I know those are things that he may find pride in, I also know that he is courageous, caring, and fiercely loyal to those he respects. I would not dare to give up those attributes for the sake of walking.” 

It was a bold claim. But it was what she was going to say to Fili before he kissed her and King Thorin needed to understand that she was not going to be bullied or swayed. 

She watched everyone, including her father, look at her, then look at King Thorin. Who was looking her in the eyes so intensely, she wanted to look away, but instead she raised her chin high and looked back at him. 

“How can you claim to know him so well when you have only spoken with him truly less than a handful of times?”

He was really pushing her. She swallowed, she would go down fighting if she had to, and this might have her jailed or kicked out of Erebor forever. 

“If I may be so bold, Prince Fili showed his true nature the day he stayed with his brother in Laketown. Then again when he saved my siblings and I during Smaug’s attack, despite having no loyalty to us. King Thorin, I have spent my life around cruel men and crueler, more despicable leaders. They never possess the traits that I see in my father or that I have seen in Prince Fili.” 

She was definitely going to get kicked out or maybe just killed right here. She heard the clatter of someone’s utensil and guessed it was probably Bilbo. But she couldn’t be sure as she was still maintaining eye contact with King Thorin. His look was completely unreadable, which was far scarier than anything she had ever seen. 

“That was incredibly bold, Lady Sigrid.” He finally said, sitting back in his chair. The air seemed to be crackling with tension. She thought she should apologize, but she had said exactly what she meant. Apologizing would show a weakness. 

She glanced at Bilbo, who looked beyond frazzled, as if he was going to launch out of his chair at any moment. Her father meanwhile was watching Thorin, probably waiting to protect her if necessary. And Balin was just smiling, eating his meal. It was definitely Bilbo who dropped the silverware. 

Thorin looked at Balin, “She reminds me of Princess Dis, Prince Fili’s mother, does she not?”

Balin chuckled, “Aye, she does indeed.”

Thorin sighed then. Sigrid had no idea if this was good or bad as she hadn’t any idea what their relationship was like. All she knew was that Princess Dis was going to be here soon and that Fili was going to hear something from her. As if nothing had happened, plates were cleared and the main dish was set in front of them.

“Please, enjoy. I know that Master Bombur put a lot of work into this dish specifically.”

Sigrid’s stomach hurt, but she picked up her utensil anyway. It would be a shame to not eat it just because King Thorin had made her upset. They sat in silence for quite awhile, enjoying far more of the meal. She looked up at her father and smiled at her, and nodded. She could tell she had done the right thing. She wondered if he knew King Thorin was going to ask those questions. As they all slowly finished their plates, Thorin continued.

“I’m sure you understand Fili’s role as Crown Prince of Erebor, Lady Sigrid.”

“I do,” at least she thought she did. She knew it meant a lot of things.

“And you realize that one day, the crown will be his.”

“I do.”

“Lady Sigrid, do you understand your place, duties, and expectations not only as the wife of the Crown Prince of Erebor but also as future queen.” 

The words hit her hard. She had definitely thought about what it would be like to be queen when she read fairy tales or told stories to Tilda and Bain. But now that it was said out loud, she knew she couldn’t hesitate.

“In my role I only wish to continue to be my best self. Underneath all the layers of titles and circumstance I will always be Sigrid of Laketown, hardworking and kind. And in my role and responsibilities to Prince Fili and the Kingdom of Erebor I will love and care for all those within its mountain as I love and care for my own family and my own people. I will strive to learn Erebor’s language and its customs, and I understand that, though I hope to never have to, that there may come a time that I have to choose the citizens of Erebor over my own people of Dale. Though I will do my utmost diligence to ensure that strife never happens again.” 

She paused, but then added, before King Thorin could say anything, “But I also hope that the same expectation and precedent can be set for Prince Fili. That he will only do his best and also care for and love my people as I will his, understanding that the care of all will benefit all as well.”

She was being far too bold, she finally decided. Shutting her mouth. 

King Thorin smiled then, “Far too much like Princess Dis,” he said out loud and Balin chuckled. 

“Is that a bad thing, your majesty?”

“Not at all, for I hold my sister in the highest esteem. I turn to her for advice often.”

Sigrid relaxed and smiled. 

“I look forward to meeting her.”

“I wouldn’t say that just yet. You will soon be courted by Prince Fili and that is a dangerous position to be in,” he smirked.

Dessert was served then. It seems she had passed the test. Now, she had to believe that hopefully Fili would pass her father’s own test. Her father would not have gone easy on Fili, but after seeing what King Thorin had put her through, no doubt that Fili would have an incredibly tough time. She thought herself lucky she went first. 

The rest of the meal turned to idle chit chat about how Dale was fairing after the storms. Bard took the time to make it known that Sigrid had come up with most of the ideas and had even created the emergency response council, which would now be an important part and function of Dale. Balin seemed impressed and asked to know more about that later, which made Sigrid feel better.

Eventually the evening ended. It felt incredibly late, or maybe Sigrid was just exhausted. She knew Fili would’ve been up and eaten dinner already. She couldn’t wait to tell him about everything. 

King Thorin eventually stood, “Thank you all for joining me for dinner, it seems like now would be a good time to retire for the evening.” 

As they all began to stand and make their way out, King Thorin walked up to Sigrid, “Lady Sigrid, you did admirably tonight. You make your father and your people proud. I look forward to speaking with you again soon,” and he gave a short bow, to which she replied in curtsy. 

“Thank you, King Thorin.”

Thorin shook Bard's hand, “Balin will be sure to give you both a tour in the morning, let us meet for lunch afterwards.” 

Bard nodded, shaking Thorin’s hand.

Thorin walked towards Bilbo, taking the hobbit’s hand as they left the room. 

Balin strode over, “I’ll show you to your rooms,” he smiled and led the way.

Sigrid wondered as they walked if she would be moved or if they had said anything to her father about where her room was actually placed. They took a different route back and soon enough arrived at a door, though Sigrid was so turned around she wasn’t sure if it was actually her room. She thought the stone work looked familiar. 

“The Lady Sigrid’s room. She has been staying with Madam Tauriel while she is here. I hope that it is satisfactory for her to continue to stay there, Lord Bard.”

“Oh, yes. That’s fine. I trust Tauriel and appreciate the concern.”

Just then Tauriel opened the door. She bowed to Bard, and Sigrid gave her father a hug before moving towards the door. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Da. I love you.”

“See you in the morning, I love you too.”

Balin gave her a knowing smile and directed Lord Bard down the hall opposite of the door towards Fili’s room. Most likely there was another area for guests. 

Sigrid slipped inside with Tauriel and once the door was closed exhaled a huge breath, sliding into the closest chair. 

“Does this mean it went well, or poorly?” Tauriel asked, sitting across from her.

“I honestly don’t know, though I believe it went well in the end.”

“Well, Fili is incredibly anxious to see you, so why don’t you tell us all in his room.”

Sigrid nodded and followed Tauriel through the connected door.

Fili and Kili were in intense conversation and so they didn’t notice them enter at first.

“YOU’RE BACK!” Fili and Kili yelled in unison.

Sigrid shushed them with her finger to her lips.

“You’re back!” they yelled in whispered tones. 

Fili held out his hand for her to come over. She made her way to him and he took her hand, pressing a kiss to it. 

“You have to tell me everything. I can’t believe you left while I was asleep.”

“I had no choice, Balin came to get me!”

Tauriel had pulled up a chair for her next to Fili and they all gathered around in a small circle. Fili stayed holding Sigrid’s hand as if she would float away if he let go.

“So tell us everything,” Kili encouraged, sitting forward, his chin resting on his hands.

“Your uncle is very intense.”

They all nodded in agreement, “He didn’t threaten you, did he? Or upset you?” Fili asked worriedly.

“Oh, he made me angry at one point, but he probably didn’t appreciate my answer either.”

Their eyes all got wide, “what did he say?”

“Should I just start from the beginning?”

“YES,” they all said in unison.

And so Sigrid explained how they had sat to eat and Thorin made it seem like an informal chat. They all laughed at her jest about spending time looking at the walls, just as she had expected. She then explained how it then quickly changed to pointed questions that would gauge if Sigrid was good enough for Erebor and Fili. She could feel Fili rage beside her as soon as she mentioned that he asked if she thought Fili would walk again and how she would feel if he didn’t walk again.

Fili started to fluster about it and she squeezed his hand, “Do you want to hear what I said to him?” she said, looking on at him. 

“Yes,” he nodded. 

She smiled, “ I told him just what I had intended to tell you before. I would love you whether or not you walked again. Because I didn’t fall in love with you for your legs...” 

“Pity,” Kili chimed in and they both threw him a look, “Oh, sorry. Was this supposed to be romantic?”

Tauriel poked him in the ribs.

Sigrid rolled her eyes and looked back at Fili, “As nice of legs as they are, I didn't fall in love with them, or your ability to run or fight. I fell in love with the other things I know you to be - courageous, caring, and fiercely loyal to those you respect. And I would never give up those for the sake of you walking.” 

“You truly said that to him?” Fili asked.

Sigrid nodded. 

“I still don’t know how I have come to deserve you,” he leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to her lips. 

She saw Tauriel put a hand over Kili’s mouth as he went to say something.

“And that’s where it went downhill,” Sigrid shrugged.

They all looked at her, “what happened?”

She chuckled, “I probably insulted him, but he pushed me to it.” 

“Sigrid…” Fili looked at her.

“Well, he then of course had the nerve to ask me how I could truly know those things to be true since I have only talked to you less than a handful of times.”

“Oh no.”

“So I told him the truth, that you showed your true nature the day you stayed with Kili in Laketown.”

“You didn't,” Fili said, and Kili had slunk down in his chair, his arm thrown over his face and he was groaning. 

“Sigrid, you’re lucky to be alive.” 

She smiled sheepishly, “I then said that you also showed your merit when you saved me and Tilda and Bain and that I had spent my life around cruel men and crueler rulers and that they never possessed the traits that you show.”

The whole room was silent as they all looked at her in disbelief. 

“He then said that I reminded him of Princess Dis”

“Oh no,” Fili groaned, throwing himself back on the bed.

Kili melted further into the chair, “Shit, Fi.”

Sigrid shrugged and looked at Tauriel, who also looked confused.

“Balin agreed and King Thorin he said it wasn’t a bad thing”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Fili groaned from the bed, “but it means that he thinks highly of you now and I’m never gonna hear the end of how great you are. THEN when mum shows up, he’s gonna tell her and she’s going to go on and on about how she always said I’d marry someone exactly like her.”

Sigrid couldn’t help but laugh. “You two are being ridiculous!”

“You just wait. You’ll see,” Kili sighed. 

She shook her head at them both. 

Fili eventually sat back up, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. She placed her hand over his. 

She stifled a yawn.

“You should head to bed now, we can talk more tomorrow.”

She nodded, standing. He pulled her towards him, resting his hands on either side of her face, and looking into her eyes, “I promise, you will never have to prove your honor or loyalty to me ever again.”

She smiled, “I would do it again and again if it meant getting the chance to be with you”

He kissed her then, and she felt it deep in her bones, this longing to be with him. She would never grow tired of kissing him. 

She pulled back and gave him a kiss on the forehead, “You need your rest as well.”

He sighed, “All I do is rest”. 

She set him right for the night and turned to see Tauriel and Kili holding hands as they left to return Kili to his rooms. 

“Stay with me tonight?” Fili whispered.

She turned back from where she had been watching the door close behind Tauriel and Kili to look at him. A fond smile on her face.

“You can’t ask that of me, because I will always say yes, but you know I have to say no.”

He sighed, “I just hate the idea of you being farther away from me than necessary.”

She smiled, “I know. Plus, my chair isn’t here,” she joked, “I’ll speak to Oin. Once I have my chair back, we’ll see.”

“Is that a promise?”

“No,” she smiled. “I’ll be just next door.”

She gave him another quick kiss and walked away, turning only once to look at him and giving a short wave as she closed the door to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write! I really enjoy bamf!Sigrid and hope you did too. 
> 
> See you on Sunday!


	10. Chapter 10

Sigrid guessed she would have the room to herself. She doubted that anyone really checked on Kili like they did Fili. She changed and washed her face before climbing into bed. It took awhile to fall asleep as she replayed the day in her head, until finally she dozed off. She woke up early the next morning and wondered if she should find her father and eat with him or go to Fili. But before she had to decide, there was a knock on the outer door.

She went into the sitting room to find Tauriel up and on the couch, “oh, good morning” 

“Good morning,” Tauriel smiled. Sigrid had no idea how Tauriel did it, but she guessed it had something to do with being an elf. 

She opened the door to find Balin, “Oh good, I”m glad to see you up already.” 

“Is my father awake?”

“I have not gone to call on him yet. I figured I should find you first so that you may visit with Prince Fili before joining your father for breakfast.”

“Yes, I appreciate the thought.” 

He again smiled with a gleam to his eye. He was really good at his job, Sigrid noted. She left her room properly and headed to Fili’s, Balin alongside her. They knocked and were greeted by Oin, who already had Fili eating breakfast and was packing up a small satchel. 

“It’s good to see you Master Oin. Good Morning Fili,'' she smiled. 

“Good Morning, Sigrid.”

“Lady Sigrid and Lord Bard will be getting a tour of Erebor this morning after breakfast,” Balin stated. 

“That’s wonderful to hear, I only wish I could join you.”

“Soon enough,” Sigrid smiled.

It was an awkward affair, nothing like their interactions even last night. With Balin around though it seemed like things had to be done properly. 

“We should be going,” Balin finally said. 

Sigrid nodded, “I’ll be back to see you later, Fili.” 

“I look forward to it.”

They left and headed to where Bard was staying. It was further down a separate hallway past where Kili’s room was. After finding Bard ready to go, they continued to the same dining room they had dinner in last night. Balin stayed and ate with them as well. Breakfast conversation was thankfully significantly lighter than last night. Breakfast was delicious and Sigrid was happy to have a chance to eat her full. She had been so overwhelmed it wasn’t until this morning that she realized how hungry she was.

Balin gave them a very detailed tour of Erebor, providing historical and artistic facts about each area. Sigrid began to understand the broader layout of the mountain as they moved through it, though she was sure she would still get lost in its endless hallways. Balin highlighted the throne room and the mines as well as the residential area, market district, and financial district. He showed them the guild halls and arts district where the smaller crafting forges were available for anyone’s use. The more Sigrid saw of it, the more she was shocked by how intricate and ornate the entire place was despite its size. She had never expected to see such fine details in the craftsmanship. For most of her life, she had thought the inside of the mountain would be dark and damp but the whole mountain was airy and there was a way in which they were able to make it feel light despite there not being windows. Balin explained that as well, a complex set of some windows and hidden mirrors as well as dwarven lighting systems. 

They finished the tour just before lunch at the medical ward so that Bard could see the facilities and meet Master Oin. 

“I greatly appreciate you allowing Sigrid to stay here with Prince Fili as well as learn from you.”

“She’s a right smart lass and I was glad to have her. I’m also glad to be able to keep her, if she’d like to continue helping out now that Prince Fili is recovering.”

“I would love that opportunity Master Oin, thank you.”

“Now, Lord Bard, we have a meeting with King Thorin,” Balin looked to Oin, “Master Oin, I know you must be attending to Prince Fili, can I leave Sigrid in your care so that she may continue to help.”

“Aye, that works for me.”

“Lord Bard, does that suit you?”

Bard smiled, “Of course, Thank you for being so considerate.”

Sigrid hugged Bard and watched as they left. She was left standing with Oin.

“You go off now.” 

“Oh, you don’t need to see Fili?”

Oin shook his head and winked. 

“Oh! Alright, I’ll be going then,” Sigrid turned to leave,“Oh, wait.” 

“Hm?”

“I had meant to ask you, is my chair down here still, the one I sat in with Fili?”

“Oh, aye. It must be. Haven’t touched it. I’ll have one of the lads come grab it and move it up there.”

“Thank you, Oin.”

Sigrid made her way back to Fili’s room. She knocked and heard him yell “Come in!” 

There was no sign of Kili or Tauriel. 

“OH! I wasn’t expecting you,” Fili beamed.

Sigrid crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, “Balin let me sneak away, saying that Oin and I were coming up.”

“He’s clever that way. But where is your father?”

“He’s meeting for lunch with King Thorin. We will probably be leaving the mountain after lunch, so I won’t be here to help this afternoon.”

Fili frowned, “But you’ll be back like usual?”

“Of course, as long as no snow storms keep me.”

“I surely hope not.”

“So I was thinking, after King Thorin mentioned Princess Dis...”

“Yes?”

“Have you told her about me yet?” 

Fili smiled, “I’ve told her that I have someone wonderful and kind taking care of me that I intend to court.”

Sigrid narrowed her eyes at him, “But you haven’t told her really who I am.”

Fili cowered a bit, “No.”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Sigrid didn’t want to believe it but she felt suddenly hurt by the idea.

“WHAT! NO, no. That’s not it at all,” he said taking her hands in his and kissing each one. 

“Absolutely not. I just know my mother and some things are best said in person. It’s easier to quell the fire that way.”

“So you just expect to shock her with the daughter of man when she expects some sweet dwarf lass to be at your beck and call.”

“It won’t shock her, but uncle will set her straight.”

“You don’t think he’d tell her ahead of time?”

Fili’s face dropped. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

Sigrid chuckled, “either way, I guess you’re probably going to hear about it.”

“Oh most definitely.”

“Do you think she will like me?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because she’ll appreciate your spirit. She’s big on caring deeply for others. After all, when they fled Erebor all they had was each other. And they had to have courage but also trust each other. They built up the settlement in the Blue Mountains with hardwork and sacrifice. She’ll see all of that in you and love you. The fact that you’re not a dwarf will be only a minor issue until she figures out how amazing you are.”

Sigrid ran to get them lunch from the kitchens and they enjoyed the meal together. Tauriel showed up not long after. 

“Your father’s meeting is almost finished. We will meet him and head out soon.”

“Please don’t be too hard on yourself this afternoon,” she pleaded. 

“I’ll try to remember what you said,” he offered. Sigrid hesitated only briefly before kissing Fili goodbye. 

They met her father near the front gates where he was waiting with Balin and King Thorin. 

“I assume we will see you in the coming days Lady Sigrid.”

“Yes, of course.”

Thorin nodded. 

“Then we will see you both late next week. Lord Bard and I would like to meet with Prince Fili as well.”

“As is only fair,” Bard added, smiling at King Thorin. 

“Yes of course.”

They bid their goodbyes and left Erebor. The sun was shining and it seemed like the storm had fully passed. The road was almost fully plowed so they found no difficulty traveling to Dale. 

“So you will be meeting with Fili next week, Da?”

“It’s only fair Sigrid.”

“I agree, but I hope you won’t be too harsh on him.”

Bard shook his head, “after the way king Thorin treated you, not likely. I’m sorry Sigrid. He’ll have to go through the same paces. And I intend to make it difficult.”

“Did you not know he would ask me that?”

“We had discussed his questions, though he had not explained to me that he would be so…”

“Undiplomatic?” Sigrid filled in for him as he struggled to find a word that wasn’t a swear she assumed. 

“Something like that,” Bard shook his head, “Although he did apologize to me today for his tone. He had not intended to.”

“Did you accept his apology?”

“Of course, another war would do us no good. But I did remind him that his nephew had yet to explain to me his loyalty and dedication to you.”

Sigrid smiled. They arrived home and Tilda and Bain greeted them excitedly wanting to know everything. Sigrid finally told Tilda and Bain about the impending courtship. Tilda squealed so loud, “You’ll be a princess just like in my books!”

The next few days went by quickly. Sigrid attempted to find out the questions Bard planned to ask Fili but he wouldn’t budge, claiming that she had not had a chance to prepare and neither would Fili. Her father was completely right, but she had faith in Fili. 

\---

She returned to the mountain with Tauriel to find not much had changed since she was last there. Which she was glad for. She was also excited to find that her chair was finally in its rightful place. 

Though the normally cheery Fili seemed entirely put out. 

“Why the long face my dear?” Sigrid asked as she settled into her chair. 

Fili sighed, “I spoke with my uncle.”

“Ah. So you know about next week?”

Fili nodded, “He explained his expectations of me and to not let him down.”

Sigrid smiled, “and I know you won’t let either of us down.”

“Ugh. He said that too. Don’t disappoint your future wife and queen,” Fili stated in his best Thorin impression.

“Well you certainly know his tone,” she smiled, “and you won’t.”

“I asked him why he had been so harsh with you. He said he just wanted to be sure. That this wasn’t a childish game and that it could be hard for you to transition into the role and into the mountain. Especially after just having your entire life flipped upside down.”

“It’s thoughtful when he puts it that way,” Sigrid could appreciate Thorin’s apparent thoughtfulness after the fact. 

“It does make sense.”

“But he also set a precedent.”

“I’m going to be dragged through the mud aren’t I?”

“More than likely. My father did not take too kindly to it.”

“I don’t intend to lose you, so I won’t disappoint.”

Sigrid smiled, “I’m glad.”

\---

The afternoon began but Oin still didn’t come. 

“I wonder why he’s late,” Sigrid stated. 

Fili shrugged. 

Soon enough Oin entered wheeling in a rather strange chair. 

They both looked at it. 

“Oin, what is this?” Fili said cautiously. 

“My own invention. I’ve been working on it for weeks now. Unsure if we may need it or not. But it seems 100% likely.”

“And what is it?” Fili asked again. A hint of concern in his voice. 

“I’m calling it a wheeled chair. I knew there may be some things you may have to attend before you were completely well. Though I didn’t expect so quickly. This was a back up plan. But it is now the main plan.”

“And what does it do, Oin?”

“You sit in it and it allows you to move around of course!”

Sigrid gaped, “that’s brilliant Oin.”

“It is not brilliant!” Fili flustered. 

“And how else do you suppose you will get to this meeting with Lord Bard and King Thorin?” Oin asked incredulously. 

“I will be dragged there before I will be pushed around like a useless invalid.”

“Fili!” Sigrid raised her voice and turned towards him.

He looked at her, anger clear on his face. 

She softened, “I understand that you are upset by your current situation. But you aren’t giving it a chance. Think of the freedom, Fili. And nothing was said about you being pushed. I’m sure you would be able to work it yourself which would provide your arms the much needed workout.”

Oin nodded enthusiastically in agreement. 

“I’m still not using it,” he said, crossing his arms. Though the rage was gone, it was replaced by something else entirely that Sigrid could only surmise was sheer stubbornness. 

“Oin, can we have a moment?” Sigrid asked. 

He nodded and left without a word, closing the door behind him. 

Sigrid turned fully towards Fili, who refused to look at her. 

“Fili, you’re being unreasonable.”

He scoffed, “unreasonable!? You’ve both basically given up on the idea that I’ll ever walk again and I’m the one being unreasonable.”

“Fili that was not Oin’s intention at all. Nor was it mine in seeing the potential for this. Don’t you want to be able to continue living?”

He didn’t answer. 

“Fili, you may never walk again. If something is already available to give you the chance to leave this bed, why would you not jump at the opportunity.”

He didn’t look at her, “You already believe I won’t walk again and you’re just trying to get me to give up so that you don’t have to keep taking care of me.”

Sigrid felt angry, but more so she also felt hurt. How could he believe that, “Excuse me?”

She watched him tense. He knew he had made a mistake. But he said nothing. She had to keep it together. But she also didn’t have to take this. Not after everything she’d gone through the past 2 and a half months. 

“I will give you 3 seconds to decide if that is what you would like to believe before I walk out that door.”

He didn’t say anything. 

“1”

She stepped away from the bed and she watched him start to shake. 

“2”

She couldn’t believe he would give up everything for this line of thinking. She knew that if she walked out that door. It would take more than he could offer to get her to come back. 

“I truly hope you enjoy spending the rest of your life with only your pride,” she said shakily, as the tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She waited far longer than she should have. 

“Fili,” she whispered, her voice desperate. Unable to believe that this would be it. Not the battle, not his injury, or his coma, or the difference between their cultures. 

She felt the tears roll down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. 

She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth. 

“Sigrid! Sigrid wait!” 

She opened her eyes. He had pulled himself to the edge of the bed, he was reaching out to her but she had purposely moved just out of reach. 

“Sigrid, please. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” his face was all shame and hurt but so was she. 

She didn’t move closer, she folded her arms around herself, “Fili, how could you?” 

“Sigrid. I wasn’t thinking. I had myself convinced that I didn’t deserve you. That there was no reason anyone could ever give so much when I had given absolutely nothing.”

“Why don’t you understand that I love you?”

“But why?”

“What do you mean why you daft dwarf?! Haven’t I spent the last 2 and half months showing you? Did you not hear anything I told King Thorin when he asked me why?”

“I messed up Sigrid. I’m useless. I can’t give you everything you deserve. And I don’t know if I ever will be able to. And now you’re stuck with me!”

She wiped the tears away from her eyes and stared at the ceiling. 

“Fili. I cannot show you or tell you anymore how much I love you and care about you. I’m going to go into the other room to sit and when I come back I need you to have decided here and now whether or not you love and care about me.”

“Sigrid.”

“Fili. I’m not doing this unless you want to do it too.”

She turned and walked through the secret door to her room. Which luckily was empty. She pulled the door closed and locked it. Remember what Kili had said. 

He heard him yelling her name. 

Then she heard Oin come back in. She slid down the door and buried her face in her hands. She could hear them yelling and something fell over before it quieted again. She sat there against the door for what felt like a long time. But she didn’t care. She needed time to think and to breathe. She knew this was going to be hard. But she hadn’t accounted for his pride. And how could she have? He was asleep for nearly two months. Maybe she had overestimated him. Maybe Thorin knew about his pride and was hoping she would as well. 

Stubborn prideful dwarf she cursed. 

There was a soft knock on the door. But not the one she sat against. It was the inside door to the room. She stood and tried to make sure her eyes weren’t wet. She opened it to find Tauriel. 

Tauriel didn’t even wait to be let in but walked in and wrapped herself around Sigrid. Which only made Sigrid start crying again. 

“I just don’t understand,” Sigrid finally said through shaky sobs, “just before this he was saying how he wouldn’t do anything to lose me then he goes and acts like this.”

Tauriel didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say. The only one who knew the answer to helping Sigrid understand was Fili. 

She wiped her eyes. “I need to see him. I need to know.”

Tauriel released her, “Kili is speaking to him now.”

“Did Oin come find you?”

She nodded. “This was after Oin punched him I believe.”

“Oin punched him?”

Tauriel nodded. 

Sigrid didn’t feel like laughing but she wished she would’ve seen it. 

There was another knock on the door. 

Kili poked his head in, “Lady Sigrid?”

“Yes, Prince Kili?”

“My idiot, undeserving brother would like to speak with you.”

Sigrid nodded. She had to appreciate Kili for his candor. 

Tauriel looked at Sigrid, “are you sure?”

“Yes. I need to.”

She walked out the main door, not wanting to use the secret one anymore. 

Kili and Tauriel stayed in the sitting area. “Just holler if you need us,” Kili said, “and don’t let him get off easy,” he added. 

Sigrid nodded and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Fili was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling down, his feet nearly touching the floor. A chair was knocked over. Though the wheeled chair remained where Oin had left it. He didn’t look up at her right away and she noticed he was bleeding from his face but he didn’t seem to care. She resisted the urge to move towards him and take care of it. 

“Fili,” she said, getting his attention. 

He looked up at her, his eyes already beginning to swell. Oin hadn’t held back. He deserved it, she thought. She’d also need to thank Oin. 

“Sigrid,” his voice cracked. 

She walked to him slowly and stood in front of him. Close enough that he could reach out to touch her but neither of them did. 

He sat up and looked at her, holding her gaze. She looked at him the way she looked at Thorin that day. Strong willed and ready to fight for what she believed in, her chin held high. 

“Have you made your decision?”

“I have,” he tried to sound confident but his voice wavered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“And that is?”

She felt her stomach tighten. Worried that he truly was ready to give everything up. To let her walk away. 

“Sigrid,” he took a breath then reached out for both of her hands. She let him take them, “I don’t understand why you love me. I know everything you’ve done and I heard everything you said. I just have never believed that I would live to see Erebor let alone live to reclaim it. And I had never believed I would find someone I loved so much who also loved me. And when I did dream of it, it never included me being so dependent on them. You deserve more Sigrid. And I can never make up to you all that you’ve done for me. And now even worse. I can never make up for hurting you and disrespecting you like I did today and I’m sorry. But if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I would never ever doubt you or anything you do ever again.”

Sigrid sighed letting out the breath she had been holding. She was suddenly so tired. 

“Promise me that you will never put your pride above anything again.”

“I promise.”

She sighed. “We can’t go back to how we were, not yet.”

“I know. And I would never expect you to. I need to earn your respect back and I will do everything to show you that I’m a worthy husband.”

Sigrid let the tears fall, “I forgive you.”

“Oh Sigrid,” Fili finally broke. And she could see the tears before he pulled her into his arms. Wrapping himself around her. 

“I thought I had lost you forever. I can’t believe I almost let you go,” he whispered into the hollow of her shoulder. 

They stayed there for a while before she pulled back. The blood was starting to dry and both eyes were definitely swollen. 

“We need to get that looked at.”

“I think Oin said something about putting me back together only if I made this right.” 

“Let me go find him,” she moved away.

Fili let her go easily. She wanted it to go back to the way it was. She wanted to kiss him and feel at ease. But she couldn’t let that happen. She had to steel herself until he had proven to her that he wasn’t just saying things. 

She walked out to find Kili and Tauriel. 

“I forgave him. But I need to go find Oin.”

“I can go!” Kili offered. 

Sigrid shook her head, “I need a bit of time. Just stay here with him.”

Sigrid headed out without another word. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to tell her father. She should because King Thorin would absolutely be hearing about this, she had no doubt. And she knew Fili would have a black eye still by the time they all met. It was best to come from her.   
She finally arrived at the medical ward. She found Oin in his office, writing in his ledger. She knocked loudly. He looked up, a fierce look on his face, but that softened when he saw her

“Lady Sigrid. Are you coming to say goodbye or does he deserve to be put back together?”

“He deserves to be put back together.”

“Are you sure Lady Sigrid? He slighted you something awful. It might do him well to lose an eye for it.”

“No, no. That won’t be necessary. There will be other ways.”

He grumbled something under his breath that Sigrid couldn’t understand and packed up his stuff. 

“Thank you, Master Oin.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. “He’ll be expecting a lot worse when others find out.”

They headed back up to the rooms where Sigrid waited with Tauriel in the sitting room while Oin cleaned and most likely stitched up Fili’s face. There wasn’t much to be done about the swelling and black eyes other than a compress. It was entirely possible he also had a broken nose, but Sigrid couldn’t be sure.

Oin returned and gave Sigrid and Tauriel a nod before leaving. 

Kili eventually came out as well. “Would you like Tauriel or me to be in there with you?”

Sigrid shook her head, “thank you, though.”

Kili nodded, “We will be right here.”

Sigrid went to see Fili. He was laying back in bed, a compress draped over his nose and eyes.

Sigrid didn’t feel like sitting in her chair, so she stood next to the bed instead. He moved the compress and looked at her.

“Will you go back to Dale now?” 

“Not right now. I don’t want to talk to my father about this just yet.”

“You’re going to tell him?”

“As much as he needs to know.”

“It won’t make next week any easier.”

“It won’t.”

Just because she forgave him didn’t mean she needed to coddle him. She now hoped her father dragged him through mud. To at least show her she hadn’t made a mistake in forgiving him. 

“I won’t disappoint you. Not again.”

She nodded. 

“I’m going to head to bed. But I’ll see you in the morning before I head out.”

Fili nodded. “Good night, Sigrid.”

“Good night, Fili.”

She walked out into the sitting room and let them know she was headed to bed. She walked to her rooms and didn’t even bother changing before getting under the covers. She fell into a restless sleep for most of the night until finally falling into deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Covers face with hands, peers through fingers* I'm sorry! They'll come around, but it can't all be sunshine and kisses.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> See you on Wednesday!


	11. Chapter 11

Sigrid woke tired and her eyes were puffy. There was dried blood on her dress that she hadn’t even noticed last night. She sighed and pulled it off. Washing up and changing into her other outfit. She stuffed the bloody dress into her bag. She left through the main door and went to Fili’s room. She knocked lightly and was glad to find Tauriel there.

“Did you stay here all night?”

She nodded, “and Kili is inside with Prince Fili.” 

“Thank you. I don’t know what I'd do without you both,” she flopped into a chair. 

“Of course mellon, will you be ready to return to Dale once you say goodbye?”

Sigrid nodded. 

“I believe he is already awake.”

Sigrid stood and went to the door, knocking lightly. 

She heard a chair scrape against the floor as it was pushed back and Kili opened the door. 

“Thank you, Prince Kili. For everything.”

“Anything, Sigrid. Remember, you’re family now.”

He gave her shoulder a squeeze and let her walk into the room, closing the door behind him as he walked out. 

She could tell immediately he hadn’t slept. That same notebook she remembered him having just after he woke up was open on his lap. He was staring up at the ceiling, but looked at her as she walked up to the bed. One eye was still quite swollen and the other was red and puffy. 

“Good morning, Sigrid,” he said softly.

“Good morning, Fili.”

She went ahead and sat on the edge of her chair and reached out for his hand. Small steps. This is what she had done while he was asleep. It was a good place to start again. 

He looked at her, then at her hand. And gently placed his in hers. 

“Did you sleep at all?”

He shook his head. 

“It seems we’ve gone from sleeping all the time to no sleep. I doubt either is healthy for you.”

Fili didn’t even smile at that, just sighed deeply. 

“I’ve seen this notebook before,” she said, glancing at it. The characters were unfamiliar. Even if she wanted to read it, she couldn’t. 

“It’s a journal of sorts. When I finally woke up I asked Ori to get it for me. Oin mentioned he didn’t know the amount of brain damage I could have and I was worried I wouldn’t remember things so I started writing everything down.”

“Everything?”

He nodded. “I started with everything I could remember about the quest and the battle. There were a lot of missing pieces from the battle. I wrote about what I could remember while I was asleep. And then I wrote about every moment I was awake. Kili has been helping me fill in some of the details I’m missing.”

“And what do you remember about me?”

“Everything, I think,” he smiled softly. “I remember Laketown and Smaug. I remember leaving you on that lake shore, wondering if I’d ever see you again.”

Sigrid remembered that day. She was so desperate to find her father and Bain she hadn’t even realized Fili had left until it was too late to thank him. 

“And I remember the first time I heard your voice.”

Sigrid closed her eyes as Fili continued. 

“It was so far away back then. But I knew it was somebody important. But I couldn’t remember your face. Or how I knew the voice. I just knew I needed to get closer. It was like I had fallen deep into the mines. And your voice was just a faint echo high above. And I spent every day climbing higher. And then when I finally felt like I was reaching you. That I could see something in the darkness. Your voice disappeared.”

Sigrid opened her eyes to look at him. “The first time I wasn’t with you was when they moved you to the mountain.”

“And that’s when I remember hearing other voices for the first time. Deep ancient voices. That seemed to be coming from the darkness - around me and below me. But there was nothing above. And I stayed there trapped and I started to give in...and then I heard it again, your voice sounded so clear for the first time. And an image of something flashed in my mind. It was you on the lakeshore, yelling. But I couldn’t see you clearly. I could just hear your voice. And when you said my name it was always the loudest.”

He held up the notebook.

“And I knew all of this. I had written it all down. I feel it in my very bones that Mahal sent you to me. Yet I almost threw it all away. And for what, my stubborn pride?”

“Fili,” Sigrid started though she didn’t know what she was going to say. It just felt good to say his name. 

“Uncle came by late last night. He had found out what happened,” Fili sighed. “I honestly thought he was going to kill me, the way he glared at me, the look of betrayal.”

Fili shuddered, “I remember that look. From just before the battle. Good things didn’t follow. But then he just looked ragged and worn down. And he sat here with me...and he couldn’t believe I hadn’t learned from his mistakes. That you couldn’t be so blind to not see the one person in front of you trying to save you. Because when you throw it all away, there’s never a guarantee you’ll get it back.”

Sigrid didn’t know what had happened to King Thorin but she assumed he meant Bilbo. She remembered watching how Thorin was around Bilbo, how much reverence was in his eyes every time Bilbo talked. Yet also so much caution, as if some spell would break at any moment.

“He said we were lucky. That the people who loved us...that we didn’t deserve...were so gracious to have forgiven us.”

Sigrid bit her lip, finding it hard to look at Fili. She instead looked at their hands, she gently rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand like she had when he was asleep. 

“Do you truly forgive me, Sigrid? I don’t want you to say it just because…”

“Yes, Fili. I truly forgive you. I knew this was going to be difficult but I should’ve taken a step back and given it more time, instead of pushing you,” she said looking up at him.

He shook his head quickly, “You did nothing in this, so don’t believe that for a moment. I needed to step it up.” 

Sigrid sighed, “Fili, I had two months to think things through and I gave you barely a few weeks.”

“Still, if I had been thoughtful I wouldn’t have brought up the courting so soon and I would have told Thorin that he was wrong to push it. I have to take responsibility for this, Sigrid. I’m the Crown Prince, I can’t make mistakes like this. I can’t take these kinds of risks.”

Sigrid nodded as he squeezed her hand continuing softly, “And I'm sorry you had to suffer through this with me.”

Tauriel knocked on the door, “Come in,” Fili sighed.

“Prince Fili,” she inclined her head, “Lady Sigrid, we should head out.”

Sigrid nodded and stood. Fili was more hesitant in letting her hand go. He quickly brought it to his lips and kissed her hand. “I’ll see you next week when you arrive with your father. I will do you proud, my sunshine.”

Sigrid smiled, and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead before turning and leaving.

They reached the stables where King Thorin was waiting for them. Sigrid curtsied and Tauriel bowed. King Thorin approached Sigrid hesitantly, “Lady Sigrid,” he took a breath. “I would like to apologize for the actions of my nephew yesterday.” 

“All has been forgiven, your majesty.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard. But affairs of the heart do not mend so easily. I wished to tell you that should you and your father decide this arrangement is no longer beneficial, myself and the Crown Prince will understand.”

Sigrid wasn’t sure what to say. She knew her father would be angry, but she hoped he wouldn’t dismiss the idea completely.

King Thorin produced a letter from his coat, “I have written to Lord Bard, if you could find an appropriate time to give this to him, it would be appreciated.”

Sigrid took it and tucked it safely into her jacket.

“I thank you, Lady Sigrid, for your loyalty to the kingdom of Erebor. And I hope that we have not tarnished our reputation irreparably.”

He gave a quick bow then, which she returned, and walked away.

Tauriel and Sigrid mounted their horses and headed back to Dale.

No one was home when they arrived. Everything had gone back to normal since the storm had passed. Tauriel took her leave, leaving Sigrid alone with only an empty house and her thoughts. She sat at the dining table for a few moments, then went to fetch the dress she needed to wash. She hated for anyone to find it and think it was her blood. She was luckily able to get it all out. 

She spent the rest of the day picking up and cleaning the house. Even though it was clean, she found herself wanting to do anything but sit or leave or the house. She had no interest in entertaining anyone. She would occasionally check that the letter was still in the pocket of her dress. She wanted to know what it said, but she didn’t dare break the seal. She felt like it would be best to tell her father what happened first, then give the letter after. 

When the door opened later that afternoon, she expected it to be Tilda back from school. She didn’t expect her father.

“You’re home early!” she said, caught off guard.

He hadn’t looked at her yet, he was taking off his boots and hanging up his coat in the hall. 

“Meetings went well today and many are still trying to get settled after the storm. I’ve been trying to have earlier days as we try to get out ahead of spring.”

“That’s great to hear,” was all she said back, finally coming out of the kitchen to meet him. She tried to plaster on a smile. 

He looked up at her and immediately frowned, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

She bit her lip, “Nothings wrong...anymore.”

He walked up to her quickly, putting his arms on her shoulders and looking at her, “Are you hurt, did something happen on the road?”

She shook her head, he paused, “What happened in Erebor?” he said, his tone deepening.

She sighed, “Something happened. But I’m not hurt. No one harmed me, Fili and I just had a fight.”

“A fight?”

She nodded.

He guided her to the dining table and sat next to her, their chairs facing each other.

“What kind of fight?”

“Oin and I were trying to help him with walking, Oin had built this contraption that would help him move on his own. And he got upset. He then told me that I never believed he would get better and that I just wanted him to give up so that I could stop having to take care of him.”

“He said that to you, truly?”

Sigrid nodded, “And I handled it poorly and we nearly broke off everything when he wouldn’t tell me if he cared for me or not.”

“After all you have done, that arrogant, prideful…” Bard made to stand.

Sigrid pulled him back down, “I know Da, he messed up. But we talked through it, and I forgave him.”

Bard shook his head, “Sigrid, you don’t have to do this. He clearly doesn’t understand or respect you.”

Sigrid sighed, “He does Da, he just. He hasn’t had any time to actually get better or figure things out.”

“But that’s not your fault, Sigrid.”

“I know, Da. He knows and he wouldn’t even let me take any responsibility for anything.”

“As you shouldn’t.”

Bard did stand then, he paced a bit near the chairs, “And what did King Thorin have to say. Did he even put his nephew straight?”

“He did, and he apologized to me.”

Sigrid pulled out the letter, “He also wanted me to give this to you.”

Bard took the letter and sat back down, unsealing the wax and opening the letter.

She watched his eyes scan carefully through the document. 

Once he was done, he slid the letter to Sigrid, she scanned it quickly.

King Thorin apologized for the Crown Prince’s actions. He also took full responsibility and blame for the entire thing. He apologized that he should have been caring for and treating the Crown Prince as his nephew during this difficult recovery time, but was blinded by the need to secure Erebor and its allies. It was his fault that things were done too quickly and both the Crown Prince and Lady Sigrid were not given adequate time. If Lord Bard wished, he would dissolve the entire thing immediately and hoped that they could remain trade partners and allies. He was willing to pay for his and the Crown Prince’s mistakes in gold should Lady Sigrid choose to walk away to show their true sorrow in losing such an admirable and loyal woman. 

“Wow,” was all Sigrid could say.

Bard nodded, “Sigrid, what do you want to do? You don’t need to do this for anyone but yourself, if that is what you truly want. And if you decide not to, I will support you.”

“Da, I know that what Prince Fili did was wrong, but I still feel in my heart that I could not bear to be with anyone but him, nor to see him be with anyone else. I love him Da, as much as it doesn’t make sense.”

Bard sighed and leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead, “Alright. If this is what you wish, but it is not without consequences.”

Sigrid nodded.

“I’m pushing back the meeting another week, though he’s lucky I don’t push it back a month. Prince Fili and King Thorin need time to contemplate this whole ordeal. And you,” he looked at Sigrid, “will not be returning to the mountain until I do.”

“Da,” she started.

He shook his head, “Prince Fili clearly needs to spend some time alone thinking through everything as well as working on his recovery without a crutch. It is for the best Sigrid, he has been far too dependent on you and needs to take some time to figure things out on his own.”

Sigrid nodded. Her father was right.

Bard stood and went to his office. He returned with a letter and headed to the door. “I will have this letter delivered to the mountain tonight with our decision.” 

She nodded and he left the house.

She leaned back in the chair and pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes. She eventually stood and started work on dinner. Tilda soon burst in, followed not far behind by Bain.

Bard eventually returned and there was no more discussion of Princes or Kingdoms. The letter was delivered and a raven arrived the next morning to say that the King and Crown Prince had accepted the offer and they thanked them for their graciousness.

\---

Sigrid wondered if Fili was utilizing the wheeled chair that Oin had created. She truly thought that it was a remarkable piece of ingenuity. If it worked, she would like to see the cost of making them for a few of the citizens of Dale, who had a hard time getting around. She didn’t know how it would work on the paved stones of Dale, but if carts could make their way, then surely a smaller personal cart would as well. 

The next two weeks dragged on, but Sigrid found herself diving into new projects and found that everyone seemed more lively and energetic as the first feelings that winter was slowly ending. Sigrid joined her father at council meetings and helped to solidify the emergency response council. She also created a council to work on plans for the school and the market and arts district. She threw herself into work. And when she got home at night she thought of Fili, and hoped he was doing well, wanting to tell him everything going on in Dale. She hoped he would get to see how much Dale had progressed soon. 

The morning finally arrived that they would head back to Erebor. Tauriel had been back there a few times and had brought back news to Sigrid about Fili’s progression. It seemed all positive. The 3 of them set out to Erebor. It was a mild day for the end of February. Already the ground had thawed enough that they could see the fields were being tilled as they rode. The planting had also already been started almost a month prior in greenhouses that Bilbo had designed. 

Sigrid was nervous. She wondered if the butterflies in her stomach would ever subside. They arrived at the gate and dismounted, their horses being led away by the dwarves who ran the stables. Balin was there to greet them and walked with them through the main gates of Erebor. As they approached the main entryway in front of the throne room, Sigrid froze. She could see Fili there next to Thorin. Balin announced them and Bard and Sigrid bowed. Sigrid couldn’t wipe the smile that was plastered on her face at not only seeing Fili, but seeing him out of his room, dressed like a Prince, sitting in his wheeled chair. Thorin stood proudly next to him.

“Lord Bard, Lady Sigrid, I am incredibly pleased to see you in Erebor once again,” King Thorin said, approaching them. Sigrid’s heart fluttered as she watched Fili navigate himself over as well with ease. She wanted to reach out and hug him, and the attempt at keeping herself restrained was barely getting her by.

“We are... excited to be here,” he looked down at Sigrid, who smiled and nodded.

“Lord Bard, if I may,” Fili started,” I wanted to apologize to you now in person for my behavior towards Lady Sigrid when she was last here. It was dishonorable and disrespectful.”

“I look forward to you proving that your apology holds meaning in our meeting this afternoon, Prince Fili.”

“Of course, I do not plan to disappoint you or Lady Sigrid.”

Fili smiled at Sigrid and she nodded and smiled back. Having clasped her hands tightly in front of her to keep from reaching out for him. 

“I’m sure you would like to get settled, Balin and Prince Fili will show you to your rooms. I must excuse myself to attend a council meeting. I will see you at lunch.”

King Thorin excused himself to the throne room behind him while Balin walked ahead with Lord Bard and Fili and Sigrid followed behind. 

She rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. She just wanted to be alone so she could ask him all about it. It was so amazing to see him out of a bed for the first time since the battle. 

Balin showed Bard to his room promising to return in an hour for lunch, then continued on with Prince Fili and Lady Sigrid. About halfway there he paused, “I believe Prince Fili knows the way to your room, Lady Sigrid, if you would excuse me.”

He bowed and turned to leave. 

Fili and Sigrid went the rest of the way to the room where she opened the door and held it open for Fili to navigate his way in. She closed the door and smiled at him.

“Sigrid,” all he had to do was say her name and she took the two steps to get to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had told herself to take it slow, but now in his presence she couldn’t resist. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently into his lap.

“Well isn’t this convenient” Sigrid laughed.

“I should’ve listened to you. I should always listen to you,” he said, giving a quick kiss to her neck as they were close together.

She shivered from the new sensation and leaned back just enough to be able to kiss him properly. 

“I missed you,” she murmured into the kiss.

“I missed you as well.”

Finally they broke apart, “I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No, not at all.”

She smiled, “Now, tell me everything I’ve missed, because clearly it's a lot.”

Fili laughed.

“Also, you look great. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear something like this,” she said, running her hand over his shoulder.

He looked down, “I haven’t ever. We never wore anything like this in the Blue Mountains and then on the quest you saw me in traveling clothes.”

“Well it suits you.”

He pulled her in for another kiss.

“Now tell me,” she smiled, “Wait, first, what are these?” She said, pulling at his hands. She had noticed he wore fingerless gloves on both hands that looked made of leather. 

“Oh these are great! They help cut down on tearing up my hands.”

Sigrid frowned.

“Yeah, we noticed after the first couple days I had awful cuts and burns on my palms from pushing it around and also slowing the wheels down by hand. We wear a similar thing under our bracers, so we just modified them by cutting off the excess.”

“How interesting! So when did you first start?”

“I tried it out the day after you left. It was awful at first. I hadn’t realized how much strength I had lost in my arms as well. This probably would’ve been a simple task before the battle, but I’ve had to really work hard at it. It was also incredibly clunky and hard to maneuver, so Oin made some modifications. This is a second version, it’s lighter and more compact and easier to steer. Which means making it around the millions of corners in this place has been much better.”

“Have you been using it since then?”

“Everyday! I wake up like normal and will eat with everyone else. I’ve attended council meetings and seen the repairs to the mountain. I usually still take a nap in the afternoon after my workout, but then am fine again until I go to sleep for the night.”

“How are workouts going?”

“Better. I can now go to Oin in the medical ward and that has helped. I also have been going to the training facilities and strengthening other areas as well.”

“Fili, that’s wonderful! I’m so proud of you.”

“I don’t know why you stayed in Dale, but I think it was good for me. I needed to do it myself, I needed to get out of my own head about it.”

“That was my father’s choice. He said the same thing, you needed to not depend on me so much.”

“Your father is a good man and a good leader.”

Sigrid smiled.

There was a knock at the door.

She stood and answered it. It was Balin coming to fetch them for lunch.

Sigrid couldn’t believe it had already been an hour. 

They made their way to Bard and headed to the dining room. King Thorin and Bilbo were already there. Kili, Tauriel, and Oin were also joining them it seemed, alongside Balin. A chair was pulled out for Sigrid, with Bard sitting on one side of her, and Fili the other. She watched as Fili easily and seamlessly pulled out the chair, pushed himself out of his wheeled chair and into the seat as if he had been doing it forever. Balin pushed the wheeled chair out of the way before seating himself next to Fili at the end of the table, opposite Thorin. 

Lunch was a fairly casual affair. They spoke about how Dale was coming along, what the spring and summer might hold. Sigrid was honestly surprised that Tauriel had been invited. She would have to ask her friend if King Thorin had finally accepted the fact Kili and Tauriel would be together. He had flat out refused the moment he had woken up, but she hoped that this would prove beneficial to relations with the elves as well. 

She and Fili would occasionally find each other's hands under the table throughout lunch, and she couldn't help but smile every time she felt his hand find hers. She wondered what her father had planned for the meeting this afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't keep our two lovebirds separated for too long! It's almost Fili's time to prove himself.
> 
> See you on Sunday for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Soon enough, lunch was over. 

Everyone headed out into the hallway, except Balin, Fili, Bard, and Thorin. 

Sigrid turned, “Oh, is this happening now then?” 

Bard nodded. 

“Tauriel and Kili will make sure you find your way back to your room, we will find you once we are finished,” Balin stated. 

Sigrid nodded her agreement but felt her stomach tighten nervously, “alright.” 

She curtsied, “King Thorin.” 

He inclined her head towards her.

She gave her father a quick hug and gave him a look and he just smiled at her.

She turned to Fili, “Prince Fili,” she curtsied. “Good luck,” she mouthed as she turned to walk away.

The door was shut behind her. She would’ve sat outside listening but Dwalin gave her a look and moved to stand in front of the door. She sighed and walked with Tauriel and Kili back to the room.

“He’ll be fine,” Kili promised as they arrived back at the room and sat together in the sitting room.

“You don’t understand, my father will not go easy on him.”

“If anyone can handle it, it's Fi. He was made for this,” Kili sprawled on the couch, his head in Tauriel’s lap. 

Sigrid waited for the day that Fili and her could be so comfortable.

“Has King Thorin agreed to your relationship finally?” Sigrid asked, hopeful for them.

Tauriel smiled, but Kili didn’t look so convinced, “In not so many words. But he’s not against the idea. I think he doesn’t want to make Mum mad. It’s really her that will be the final say. But she’s going to love Tauriel. And besides, after all Tauriel’s done for me, she can’t say no.”

Sigrid smiled at the thought of the four of them running around Erebor, planning their weddings and lives together, it was an unexpected but happy future that she now wished to happen. 

“Do you know if she’s left the Blue Mountains?”

“Not yet, but I wouldn’t put it past her to surprise us all by showing up.” Kili sat up, “So what do you think they’ll ask him?”

“I’m sure similar to what I was asked, but also how does he plan to prove himself after what happened. How will he support Dale? I honestly don’t know, my Da wouldn’t tell me.”

Kili hummed, not saying any particular thought he had about it, and changed the subject. 

Tea was served at some point. They talked about archery, now that Kili was well enough to begin light training again with Tauriel. They both agreed to show Sigrid how, adding to all her skills she was slowly learning. Kili told them stories about their time in the Blue Mountains and regaled them both with the entire story of the quest. He waxed poetic about how he fell in love with Tauriel the moment she threw her knife over his shoulder killing the spider. 

Sigrid laughed and smiled and genuinely felt at ease for a while. 

There was a knock at the door eventually, which Sigrid answered. 

It was Balin, “King Thorin and Lord Bard request your presence.”

“Of course.”

Sigrid looked back at Kili and Tauriel who gave quick waves before the door closed behind her. 

She followed behind Balin silently, afraid to ask any questions. 

When the door opened to the dining room, Sigrid found the three of them talking casually, which she hoped was a good sign. 

“Lady Sigrid,” King Thorin greeted her, “please take a seat. He gestured to the chair next to Fili. 

Her father and King Thorin now sat opposite her and Fili and Balin took up a spot on the other side of Thorin. 

Her father smiled at her so she knew that this was going to go well. 

She looked towards Fili. He was smiling though he looked a bit haggard. 

Once she was seated, Fili found her hand under the table and squeezed it gently. She squeezed back. 

“Lady Sigrid,” Thorin began, “your father has questioned Prince Fili and deemed him worthy of your hand in marriage.” 

Sigrid smiled and squeezed Fili’s hand, looking at her father. “Thank you, Da.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Prince Fili. He showed me that his apology truly held weight and that he will love, protect, care for, AND respect you the way that I expect from your future husband. As you yourself stated, I found he possesses traits that I myself also value and make me trust in the merit you’ve given him.”

King Thorin continued, “and you as well, Lady Sigrid, have shown true quality and proven to me consistently for the last 3 months that you are an admirable and hardworking woman who will honor and protect the kingdom of Erebor now and as future queen.”

Sigrid blushed a bit and it was Fili’s turn to squeeze her hand. 

“We both fully support your courtship and marriage and look forward to connecting our kingdoms and citizens.”

Lord Bard nodded along in agreement. 

“Since it has been a long day for everyone, we will sign the contractual part of the courtship and pre-marriage agreement tomorrow morning if that suits everyone,” Balin stated. 

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. 

They all stood and Sigrid went to hug her father. 

“You didn’t let him off easy did you?” She whispered. 

“Not for a second. I’m sure he’ll tell you all about it.”

Sigrid nodded and smiled. She bowed to King Thorin. 

“You go ahead, Sigrid. I’ll meet you for dinner this evening,” Bard said. 

Sigrid and Fili left. As soon as they were away from the door, Fili maneuvered quickly down a hallway, grabbing Sigrid with him. He pulled her to him and they kissed deeply right there in the hallway, though no one was around to witness it. 

Sigrid stood up still holding Fili’s hand, her breath shaky.

“I couldn’t wait until we got back to do that,” he smiled. 

She beamed, “I love you.” She didn’t question whether or not it was too early, and she tried not to overthink it.

“I love you too,” he returned easily and she felt her heart skip a beat.

They continued back to the rooms where Kili and Tauriel waited anxiously. 

Kili jumped up off the couch where he was half asleep when they came in.

“Tell us everything!” 

“Is everything worked out?” Tauriel looked worried.

Fili nodded, “Yes, Lord Bard and King Thorin have agreed to let us court and get married.”

Kili whooped and Tauriel clapped her hands together. 

“We are so excited for you both.”

“Now tell us what happened!” Kili sat back down on the couch next to Tauriel, anxiously waiting.

Sigrid sat down in one of the chairs and Fili set himself next to her, stretching out his legs in front of him, where they had been resting on the footrests of his chair. 

She reached out for his hand, which he took eagerly. 

“Some of the questions I expected and had planned for -- how would I support Dale, what do you know about Sigrid, explain to me what happened the other day, how will you support her learning the language and customs of Erebor...” He took a deep breath, “The other ones though, your father really wanted to test me.” 

“What did he ask?”

“The single hardest question he asked,” Fili shook his head, “we haven’t talked about it yet, but I’ve thought about it a lot. And it’s one thing that scares me the most.” He looked Sigrid in the eyes. 

“It was one thought that I couldn’t shake the other day when I pushed you away.” 

Sigrid nodded waiting. 

“He brought up the fact that men only live a third of our own lifespan,” Fili looked away to the floor, “he asked how I would handle the fact that you will age faster than I and pass long before my own eventual passing.”

Everyone in the room took a collective breath. 

“Oh, Fili,” Sigrid whispered. She had honestly never thought about it. She knew Fili was much older than her in years. Though still treated much like her in dwarves eyes. She didn’t particularly like to think about death and mortality. Especially as her mother had died so young and in childbirth no doubt. Sigrid realized Fili didn’t know that, but her father did. 

“I told him that I would never stop loving you,” he looked at her then, “that I would care for you as you have cared for me. I’d never abandon you. And when you do pass, there will be no queen who sits on the throne of Erebor until my heir takes over. And that our children and grandchildren and citizens of Erebor will always know your name and your spirit.”

“Fili, you must know something, which I know is why he asked that question.”

He looked at her. She took a steadying breath. 

“I’ve never seen two people so in love as I did my mother and father. As you’ve probably noticed, she is not around,” Sigrid never spoke about her mother out loud. She even avoided talking about it with Tilda and Bain because it still hurt too much. “My mother died after giving birth to Tilda, from complications from the pregnancy and birth.” Sigrid looked at the floor, “It took my father many years to smile again and I know it still pains him today. We are fragile people, Fili.”

Fili took her hand and kissed it. “The risk is great, but I would rather live one lifetime loving you, then never have the chance to love you.”

Sigrid smiled and leaned down to kiss him. 

She could hear Kili quietly ask Tauriel if she’s thought about his death. “Of course, my love. But let us not speak of it now.”

Typical Kili broke the somber mood, “I’m starving! We should find some dinner!”

Everyone appreciated Kili in that moment and they all headed out. Sigrid remembered that her father wanted to get dinner though, so instead of heading towards the kitchens they headed to see first if Bard was in his room, he wasn’t, so they headed back to the dining room. 

The door was open and Balin was there, “Perfect timing. King Thorin and Lord Bard should be back soon. But they had requested you all join them for dinner.”

Dinner was an easy affair. Bilbo had come before Bard and Thorin had returned and congratulated Sigrid and Fili. 

After dinner, the four of them returned to Tauriel and Sigrid’s room. They spent the evening talking and shared some late night dessert from the kitchens that Kili managed to get from Bombur.

Eventually Tauriel escorted Kili back to his room and Fili and Sigrid kissed and left for their own. Back in her room, and alone for the first time, Sigrid finally sat down on the bed, taking in all the events of the day. She changed into her nightgown and brushed out her hair, plaiting it simply down her back. She rummaged through her bag and at the very bottom pulled out a journal. It wasn’t for her. It was her courting gift for Fili. She ran her fingers over the leather and felt the carving. She remembered how he talked about giving her a courting gift and if there was going to be a time for it, it would most likely be tomorrow. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to give one as well, but she had spent the last two weeks learning how to make it just in case. She had learned how to bind the pages from the new librarian, former bookkeeper for the master, and had found a leather maker to show her how to carve it. 

It had a few mistakes and some of the pages were a bit lopsided, but she had made it by hand. She was skilled in sewing and knitting but she hadn’t wanted her first gift to be a blanket or mittens. Although she already had an idea for a quilt for a future gift, she would’ve never found all the supplies she needed in the past two weeks or found all the time necessary for a project the scale she wished to make. No, that would be for another present at another time. She tucked the journal back into her bag for safekeeping.

She laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was tired, but she felt restless. She had spent so few nights on this bed while she was in Erebor. It felt strange not to be next to Fili, watching his slow breathing and eventually falling asleep to the rhythm of it. She knew it’d be inappropriate to do that still. He no longer was in danger of dying during the night, which was partly why she always stayed near, and there was no need to wait for him to wake at any time. But the connection had been severed so quickly, how she always held his hand as she fell asleep, and now to be torn apart from that for the sake of what was ‘proper courtship’. 

She sighed and slid out of bed, a thought forming in her mind. She stood next to the secret door for a few moments, listening for any sounds or voices she heard none. If he was asleep she would just be checking on him then she would go back to sleep in her own bed. And if he was awake, well, she still was just checking on him. Afterall, wasn’t that what she had done for months now? No one had told her to stop yet. When she finally was sure no one else was in there with him, or would discover her door, she slowly and as quietly as possible clicked the lock open. She lifted the handle and pushed gently. If he was awake, no doubt he would see the curtain move.

She opened it just enough so she could slip through and poked her head around. The lamp at his bedside was still lit and he sat up writing in his journal. It was such a nice sight, his brow slightly wrinkled in concentration as his hand moved quickly across the page. Maybe it was better she left him alone, she’d just go back to bed. 

She had misjudged the small space she had made for herself though and bumped into the wall, hitting her head slightly. She made a small noise of pain, though it passed quick enough. Except he had heard her.

He looked up and smiled, noticing the door open, “Sigrid?”

She hummed in acknowledgement as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I was actually checking on you, but seemed to make a mess of it all. I’m sorry I bothered you.”

“No, wait Sigrid. Please come in.”

She pushed the door open a bit more to move more gracefully through it, then slid it back shut. 

She rubbed the back of her head absentmindedly with her hand as she walked towards the bed.

“Are you hurt?”

She shook her head, “Just didn’t realize how close I was and bumped it a bit is all.”

He didn’t look convinced and pulled her close, turning her so that he could examine her head.

“Alright, it doesn’t look like you did anything.”

She turned back around and smiled, “Thank you for checking.”

“Of course. So you were just checking on me?”

“Yes, I wanted to make sure you were ok after today. We didn’t really get a chance to talk alone.”

She sat on the edge of her chair, which she noticed was still in the same spot, as if it was just waiting for her to come back. 

He smiled, “I’m a little bit in shock about all of it still, but it’s a good feeling.”

He took her hand, “Oh, Sigrid, your hand is freezing.”

She hadn’t noticed really, but she suddenly realized she was cold.

“Is the fire going in your room?” he said, concerned.

She thought about it, she hadn’t thought about building it back up and shook her head, “I don’t think so.” 

He tutted, and threw back his covers, “Well come here then and warm up first, then we will get your fireplace started.”

She hesitated. He was shirtless and she just had on her nightgown. What if someone saw them? She looked towards the door. 

He noticed, “You don’t have to, but I promise no one will come in.”

She looked back at him and let him guide her under the covers. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder and chest. 

She hummed, “you’re so warm.” She snuggled closer to him and he laughed.

He gently closed the journal and set it off to the side, pulling her in. He kissed her gently on the top of the head. 

She kept her hands tucked close to her body, not wanting to make him uncomfortable by touching his bare skin. She’d never been this close to him with his shirt off except when she applied the ointment Oin required. And aside from that one time she touched the scars on his arm. Now that she was even closer she could see a lot of scars now, all over his chest. 

“You have so many scars,” she whispered, not really intending to say it out loud. 

“Oh, yeah. They’re very surface level, but I never really took care of them properly to keep them from scaring.”

“Do you remember how you got them all?”

“Some of the bigger ones yes, but these” he pointed to a couple smaller ones, “were just random training injuries, or things that happened that I didn’t notice until later. I’m not really someone you would call cautious.”

Sigrid chuckled, “I’ve noticed.”

“Do you have any scars?” he asked, a bit hesitant.

“Not like these. A few random ones on my hands where I’ve nicked myself with a knife or sewing needle. A few scraped up knees…” she was trying to remember, “Oh wait, yes. I always forget about it because I can’t ever see it.”

Sigrid sat up a bit and held out her right arm in front of her over Fili’s chest. She twisted it a bit trying to find the best angle. 

“It starts just there”, she pointed to a place where her forearm met her elbow, “and runs along my elbow and up the back side of my arm.”

Fili held onto her arm gently, “I see it,” and traced the white scar with his finger. It was a strange sensation. She settled back where she had been. Though Fili still held onto her arm gently, so she rested it across his chest.

“What happened?”

“I was on Da’s boat. Mind you, the one and only time I’ve been on it, and all because of this scar.”

Fili chuckled.

“I went out to help him one day because his usual guy wasn’t available and he couldn’t do it himself. We had managed the entire morning with no incidents. I can’t quite remember what happened because it all happened really fast. But we were unloading at the docks, almost done. And somehow I was in the way and a fish hook, you know one of the larger ones, it just caught me just right and sliced my arm right open. It luckily wasn’t too deep but there was blood everywhere.”

“I bet your father was upset.”

“Oh, at first he was just of the tough it out mindset, but that lasted for a moment until he saw all the blood, then he went pale and was super worried. I ended up ripping the entire end of my dress apart to tie up my arm.”

“Smart thinking.”

“By the time I got to the doctor, it was soaked through and I needed 30 stitches.” Sigrid shrugged, “And he never let me on his boat again.”

“It never really healed properly because it's terribly difficult to keep your arm straight when you are caring for a toddler and a child and doing other housework.”

“You do so much for everyone, Sigrid,” Fili pulled her in close again.

“Sometimes you just have to.”

“I’m going to spend my life making sure you don’t have to,” he whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him and smiled, “You’re going to have a hard time stopping me,” she said in jest.

“Challenge accepted,” he smiled down at her, leaning in to kiss her. 

She pushed herself up gently to meet him, taking her hand from where it rested across his chest and running her fingers over his jawline. 

He turned slightly, so his chest was in line with hers and wrapped his free arm around her waist, his hand splayed out across her back. 

She scooted closer to him, deepening the kiss. He paused for a second and then she felt him smile into the kiss. He pulled away just slightly and kissed the corner of her mouth and her jawbone, slowly moving towards her neck. She turned her head slightly, giving him better access and let her hand trail down his neck and to his chest and then back up to his shoulder.

He gave a soft moan into her neck as he kissed it gently. 

He leaned back and looked down at her, one of his braids hung loosely in front of his face. She reached up and ran her fingers across his temple and in one motion tucked the braid behind his ear. 

“I love you,” he whispered to her.

“I love you,” she replied and leaned in to kiss him again. She let her hand wander to the back of his neck and slightly into his hair. His hand ran across her back and found her hip, where he softly ran his thumb along the side of her waist. 

They stayed there like that for a while, enjoying the soft touches and lingering kisses. She found herself wishing for more, but knew better. More could lead to trouble in this moment. At one point as her hand roamed over his chest, she felt her fingers graze over the top half of his scar.

He took a shuddering breath and leaned back from kissing her.

“I’m sorry,” she started,

“S’ok. it’s just sensitive. I think the feeling is finally coming back.”

“Could you not feel anything there before?”

He shook his head, “only the temperature, like the cold stuff you would put on it, but I could never actually feel you put it on.”

Sigrid leaned back a bit to see the scar, and Fili obliged by rolling back onto his back.

It was still quite pink, but was starting to turn white around the edges. 

She didn’t reach out to touch it again, but instead snuggled back up next to his chest, giving his shoulder a kiss. 

“I’m glad you decided to come check on me,” Fili whispered

“I am too.”

“I’d love for you to stay forever.”

“But I can’t.”

“Let’s go get that fire started.”

Sigrid nodded and pushed herself up, but not before leaning forward and kissing him again.

“You’re not making this easier,” he said when she pulled away.

She smiled and slid out from under the covers.

The room was chilly outside the sheets.

Fili flipped the covers up and slid onto the edge of the bed.

He was only wearing loose trousers and Sigrid quickly looked away, spotting his wheeled chair just at the foot of the bed. She pushed it over. 

He slid off the bed and stood leaning most of the weight against the bed with his hip, but he was standing.

“Fili!”

He looked at her confused, “What’s wrong??” he asked as he took the chair from her and sat down.

“You didn’t tell me you can stand!” she whispered loudly.

He smiled, “I don’t know that I would count that as standing.”

She rolled her eyes, “Fili, that’s fantastic.” She smacked him on the shoulder, “you should’ve told me!”

He smiled, “Maybe I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well you did, and I’m so proud of you.”

She walked in front of him and opened the door, checking to make sure Tauriel wasn’t there, she wasn’t, and then held it open for him. 

As she had suspected, the fire was completely cold.

Fili looked at her and shook his head, “it’s freezing in here.” 

“I realize that now,” she chuckled. 

“Luckily there are still some embers in here, hand me some of that wood,” he gestured to a basket on the opposite side of the fireplace. 

She gathered some up and set them into the fireplace. After a bit of kindling and some poking, and eventually a match, the two of them got the fire lit. Fili gently pulled Sigrid into his lap as the fire slowly built. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm. 

“Are you always this warm?” she asked.

“Pretty much, I mean I get cold if I’m outside in the snow, but for the most part my body runs pretty hot.”

“I’m glad, I always am cold, especially my hands and feet.”

He quickly took her hands in his and held them against his chest.

Soon enough the fire was at a good size and the room had started to warm.

“We should sleep now,” Sigrid said, yawning. 

Fili smiled, releasing her hands, which were now nice and warm.

She stood and walked with him to the door, which she held open. She leaned down and kissed him.

“Good night, Fili.”

“Good night, Sigrid.”

He went through and pushed the door closed silently behind him.

She climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly and restfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are roughly a third of the way through this story! Thank you all for being on this journey with me! Please leave a kudos or comment if you can, they make my day! 
> 
> And remember you can find me at https://polymathicdragon.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next update on Wednesday!


End file.
